Agridulce
by Emilie Ctrl
Summary: Ella sólo lo veía como un idiota arrogante, que en algunos momentos parecía tener ataques de ternura infinita. Aún así, Sasuke no era su tipo. Definitivamente no lo era, ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**© Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. **

* * *

**Agridulce**

Capítulo 1

¿Por qué los chicos lindos tienden a ser _tan_ estúpidos?

-x-

**C**on la mirada verde perdida en el paisaje cambiante que mostraba la carretera, Sakura Haruno soltó un suspiro cansado. Apretó el retrato que tenia en sus pálidas manos, bajando la mirada y concentrándose en la foto, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa triste.

La foto mostraba a una joven pareja de casados. La mujer a la derecha; poseía un cabello rosa oscuro con ligeras ondulaciones, ojos color marrones grandes y brillantes, a su lado, el hombre la tomaba de la cintura tenia cabello marrón claro, ojos verdes remarcando ligeramente sus pómulos. Ambos tenían a una niñita de solo tres años de edad, cabello rosado pastel, ojos verdes y muy expresivos.

Era una hermosa foto.

Una foto de _su familia._

_-Familia_ –susurró quedamente.

¿Realmente se les podía llamar _así_? No es que tuviera enojo para con ellos, para nada, solo que… se sentía _sola_. No le gustaba nada la idea de tener que estar en albergues –caros, sí- sin embargo, siguen siendo albergues. Era una adolescente de solo 17 años, y deseaba poder pasar tiempo con su familia. Pero aquello era imposible, más aun cuando ellos tenían que estar siempre de viajes.

-Señorita –le llamó el chofer-. ¿A dónde desea que la lleve?

Se sonrojó al notar que el hombre le había estado hablando hace rato.

-_ Academia La Hoja_, por favor –contesto casi sin ánimos.

Detestaba _eso_.

* * *

Era ya el cuarto año en el que Sakura ingresaba a la Academia La Hoja, hasta ya se le hacia demasiado conocido. Las puertas grandes de rejas sumamente aseguradas estaban abiertas para que entrara todos los que estarían este año, un camino largo llevaba a la entrada del lugar. Parecía un castillo medieval sumamente importante, recordaba la primera vez que había venido, con solo 14 años… se le había caído la mandíbula al notar lo enorme y hermoso que era el lugar.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Sonrió levemente y se volteo a ver a su mejor amiga corriendo hasta donde estaba. Eran de la misma edad, aunque la pelirosa a su lado parecía mucho más grande. Y es que Hinata Hyuuga era hermosa, sus largos cabellos negro azabache caían como cascadas por su espalda, piel blanca como la leche y unos ojos grandes de extraño color blanquecino-violeta.

En cambio ella, de cabello rosa pastel corto hasta por debajo de los hombros, piel blanca contrastando con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, ojos verdes grandes y brillantes, completamente expresivos. Su cuerpo poco desarrollado, que a diferencia de su amiga, no tenía grandes pechos o extravagante trasero como muchas chicas de allí.

-¡Hola, Hinata! –saludó son una sonrisita-. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

La pelinegra se subió de hombros.

-Normales, ya sabes –Hinata venia de la adinerada familia Hyuuga, y pasaba parte de las vacaciones estudiando forma de dirigir empresas, proponer ideas e incluso realizar cheques-. ¿Y tú?

-Igual –contestó despacio-. Casi no los vi, estuvieron viajando mayor parte del tiempo que estuve en casa.

La Hyuuga notó la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga.

-Estamos igual –consoló-. Cuando seamos grandes estaremos siempre juntas, pasando el tiempo ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?

-Claro –rió.

Caminaron por los pasillos del lugar, conversando anécdotas de las _desafortunadas _vacaciones que habían tenido. Notaron que habían cambiado un poco las cosas en La Hoja, estaban más iluminados por arañas finas y llenas de focos, las ventanas eran más grandes, había balcones que se permitían el paso. En fin, eran mínimos, pero notables. Contando con que la directora no solía hacer cambios, era algo que detestaba.

Hinata le contó a su amiga sobre su amor de verano (la pelirosa no pudo evitar reír al escuchar como lo llamaba su amiga). Había conocido al chico por sus padres, era hijo de un empresario sumamente famoso, y que eso solo beneficiaba a su familia. Pero también le contó que el chico parecía ser bastante serio y callado, y las pocas cosas que hablaban las contestaba con gruñidos. Y que los dos se sentían muy presionados por sus padres, no podían siquiera hablar tranquilos.

-En conclusión –suspiró su amiga-. Fue un verano bastante tenso.

Sakura se rió. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Hinata, era una chica tímida y calladita, casi siempre tartamudeaba al hablar y se sonrojaba mucho. ¡Y pensar que ahora que la pelinegra quien más problemas amorosos tiene! Porque siendo francas, la pelirosa ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. Es decir, situación amorosa: _nula_.

-Al menos conociste a alguien Hinata –sonrió tristemente Sakura-. Yo no pude. Estuve pendiente de que mis padres estuvieran en casa, y cuando estaba me veía obligada a escuchar siempre sus peleas.

-Descuida Sakura-chan –dijo la Hyuuga-. Veras que los chicos no dejaran de seguirte, eres hermosa. Sólo que falta tiempo.

La Haruno se sonrojó.

-¡No digas esas cosas Hinata!

Su amiga rió divertida.

-Mira Sakura-chan, te sonrojas –comentó la pelinegra.

-Deja eso –pidió, mirando a un costado, ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza, mientras caminaban se iban acercando aun más a donde estaban los alumnos-. Me pregunto si habrá gente nueva –miro sobre las cabeza, señaló emocionada-. ¡Mira, allá esta Naruto!

Hinata se sobresaltó, girándose un poco pudo ver que, efectivamente, el chico estaba otra vez ese año allí. Naruto Uzumaki, de su misma edad, era un hiperactivo adolescente de cabellos rubios brillantes y grandes ojos expresivos color azules. Estaba hablando con sus amigos, pero al ver a las dos chicas sonrió y alzó la mano en modo de saludo.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan! –saludó- ¡Hinata!

Las chicas respondieron el saludo contentas, el rubio como siempre animado les regalo una hermosa sonrisa y siguió hablando con sus amigos. Sakura suspiró sonoramente, sus sonrosados labios mostraban una sonrisa soñadora, Hinata la miro con una ceja alzada… y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Sakura… -comenzó la pelinegra, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-¿A que no está más lindo este año? –murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas-. ¿Lo viste? Sus hermosos ojos azules… y su sonrisa… ¿viste su sonrisa? –suspiró-. Kami, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿cierto?

-Sakura, considero que veo lo mismo que ves tú –concedió, en un doble sentido que su amiga (claramente) no comprendió.

-Ajá –volvió a suspirar.

-Ok. Basta de soñar. Vamos a ver que habitaciones nos toca este año.

-Oh. De acuerdo.

Hinata suspiró, ¿siempre seria así su amiga?

Sonrió, claro que sí. Así es como la quería, después de todo.

* * *

Una limosina se estacionó frente a la Academia, sus vidrios polarizados de un negro carbón al igual que todo el implemento del auto, no dejaba ver de quién se podía tratar. Un mayordomo apurado, se bajó del lado donde manejaba y rápidamente fue a sacar las maletas del baúl.

Atrás, se abrió otra puerta, permitiendo la salida de un chico pelinegro. Las pocas chicas que había en la salida –ya que era tarde, mucha gente ya estaban asignadas en sus habitaciones-, suspiraron al unísono y sus ojos formaron corazones.

El joven tomo sus maletas con poco humor y se encamino dentro del lugar, ignorando las constantes miradas de todas las femeninas que allí había. Entró a la recepción para pedir su habitación, cuando se encontró con una molesta pelirosa junto con una pelinegra discutiendo por las habitaciones.

-Pero el año pasado nos prometieron que ahora sí estaríamos juntas –mascullaba la de extraño cabello rosado.

Sasuke alzó una ceja desconcertado.

-Lo lamento, Sakura –dijo tranquilamente la asistente, parecía disgustada por la situación. Nadie se había percatado de su presencia-. No tenía idea, ¿sabes? Este es mi primer año.

-¡Pues lo está haciendo mal! –Su amiga pelinegra le dio un codazo a la tal Sakura, ésta se sobresaltó-. Lo lamento señorita –se disculpo rápidamente, notando la confusión de la asistente-. Yo… eh… me pasé. Solo quería que se fijara si no nos puede dar una habitación para nosotras dos, por favor.

_«¿Será bipolar?»_ pensó el pelinegro, desconcertado. La asistenta parecía igual de confundida, pero asintió y comenzó a registrar la computadora, chasqueó la lengua una vez y luego sonrió.

-Aquí esta –dijo- solo queda una habitación para femeninas, esta en el edificio "D" piso veintitrés. Es lo único que queda. Pero esta un poco alejada de todas las otras señoritas, ¿entienden?

Las dos asintieron emocionadas.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias! –festejó la pelinegra.

-De nada, tranquilas. Ahora, si serán tan amables necesito que dejen lugar a las demás personas que todavía no tienen sus habitaciones.

-Ajá –susurró la pelirosa y casi saltando se volteó para salir del lugar. Al pelinegro le sorprendió que ni siquiera se girara a verlo como todas las demás, la chica parecía demasiado despistada.

Y la pelinegra a su lado… se limitó a sonreírle tímidamente, para luego correr detrás de la otra jovencita.

-Disculpe, joven –habló la chica, una vez que las dos amigas desapreciaron por el umbral de la puerta. Se giró a verla, lo miraba con una sonrisita amigable y las mejillas sonrojadas, su ego se incremento, ni siquiera podía evitar poner nerviosa a las mujeres mayores-. ¿Cu-cuál es su nombre?

Sonrió.

-Sasuke Uchiha –contestó con voz aterciopelada.

* * *

Sakura y Hinata salían con grandes sonrisas de sus habitaciones. Habían acomodado todas sus cosas, la habitación era amplia y con un gran ventanal que daba al patio trasero de la Academia. Tenían dos grandes camas, armarios blancos y algunos decorados blancos y rosas.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras notaron que en su edificio también había habitaciones masculinas, razón por la que les habían dicho que las chicas estaban alejadas. Los edificios de chicas eran _"A" "B"_ y partes del _"C", _las demás eran de los chicos. Se sorprendieron al escuchar gritos en los pasillos, se miraron desconcertadas y caminaron para ver de qué se trataba.

Entonces, los gritos se intensificaron.

_-… ¡Esa es mi parte de la habitación, dattebayo! ¡Quiero la cama cerca de la ventana!_

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

¿Naruto?

_-Hmp –gruñó un desconocido-. No molestes _dobe_._

El desconcierto se veía en los ojos de las chicas.

¿_Y ése_ quién era?

_-¡No me llames dobe, _teme_! ¡Ahora, aléjate de mi cama!_

_-¡No molestes dobe! ¡Yo la tomé primero!_

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-¡Que sí!_

_-¡Que―!_

_-Deja de molestar _Usuratonkachi_._

_-¡TEME—!_

Sakura frunció el seño molesta. ¿Quién estaba molestando a _su_ Naruto? Con el paso pesado, la pelirosa se acercó a la puerta con notable cejo fruncido. Golpeó fuertemente la entrada, lanzando humo por las orejas, _¡Mataría al invesil que molestaba a _su_ chico!_

_-¡Ves teme, seguramente escucharon tus gritos y ahora nos retaran!_

Sakura sonrió suavemente, siempre_ tan_ lindo aquél rubio.

_-Cállate dobe. Seguramente es alguna tonta que viene a declararme sus sentimientos, ¡hmp!_

Sakura frunció el seño de nuevo, _maldito pendejo arrogante_.

Se acercaron a la puerta, Sakura esperaba tranquilamente con una vena cabreada. Su amiga la pelinegra, estaba dos pasos detrás de ella, sonriendo contenta, Sakura siempre actuaba de una forma muy infantil. La puerta se abrió y apareció un rubio asustado, que cambió su expresión al ver a sus amigas.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Hinata! –saludó con emoción.

-Naruto –dijo la Haruno-. Pasábamos con Hinata, y nos sorprendimos al escuchar tantos gritos en tu habitación. Parecían estar en plena guerra campal, ¿sucede algo?

Desde adentro se escucho a alguien gritar.

-¡No seas chusma y lárgate de aquí!

Naruto se sonrojó sorprendido, mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

Sakura, con la cara roja del coraje, entró dentro de la habitación, decidida a gritarle al idiota que la estaba echando.

-¡Oye tú! ¡¿Quién rayos te crees?! –chilló encolerizada.

Pudo ver como un chico de su misma edad, la miraba desconcertado y sorprendido. Muy a su pesar, se vio obligada a admitir que el chico era muy… muy lindo. ¡Kami, si parecía un modelo! Su cabello negro con destellos azulados, con un flequillo hacia el costado (N.a: como en Shippuden) despeinado dándole un aspecto salvaje y sexy. La piel blanca como la leche con perfectas proporciones en el rostro, un par de ojos negros como la noche penetrantes e hipnotizadores.

Un chico perfecto.

-Hmp. Gritona.

Oh sí, lindo.

Pero extremadamente _imbécil_.

-¿Gritona? –inquirió exasperada-. No sé si es necesario que te lo recuerde, pero tus gritos son los que se escuchaban a tres kilómetros a la redonda.

-Hmp. Nadie te pidió opinión –masculló el pelinegro igual de molesto. ¿Quién se creía _ésa_ chica para venir a hablarle _así?_-. Procura meterte en tus propios problemas y no molestes.

-¡Me meto cuanto quiero porque—!

Naruto se vio obligado a intervenir en la discusión. No quería que viniera la directora a sancionar a todos.

-Tranquilos, dattebayo –sonrió Naruto-. No discutan.

Sakura suspiró.

-Es verdad Naruto –susurró-. Estoy exagerando.

-Hn –gruñó Sasuke-. Hasta que te das cuenta, pareces una loca gritando así.

El rubio se volteó levemente para que solo el pelinegro lo pudiera ver, con mala cara masculló un; _-No estas ayudando en nada teme. Cállate._

-¡Eres un estúpido!

-¡Y tu una molesta gritona!

-¡Ya! –para sorpresa de los chicos, Hinata gritó cansada parando la pelea. Se había divertido al principio, pero viendo que ninguno de los dos cedía… sabia que aquello no terminaría bien-. Parecen niños pequeños, en verdad, ¿no ven que solo falta una pelea manotazos y tirarse los pelos?

-Lo siento Hinata –suspiró la Haruno-, me he pasado.

Naruto, viendo que el pelinegro iba abrir la boca nuevamente para refutar algo en contra de su amiga pelirosa, le dio un codazo y una mirada de advertencia. Luego se giro para sonreírles a sus amigas.

-Jaja. Lamento esto chicas –se disculpó.

-¡Descuida Naruto! –le dio un golpecito en el hombro riendo histéricamente Sakura. Los demás la miraron desconcertado, pero Naruto, como siempre descuidado y sin notar el nerviosismo de su amiga le regalo una radiante sonrisa.

Sasuke no pudo evitar intervenir para burlarse.

-¿Golpeas? –inquirió-. Vaya, me has convencido: eres un _marimacho_.

Una vena apareció en la sien de la chica.

-¡TÚ maldito engendro! –chilló lista para arrojarse y acogotarlo-. Arrancare cada uno de sus sedosos cabellos y los prenderé fuego junto a tu cama, ¡ya verás!

-¡Oye, quítate! –le exigió el pelinegro tratando de librarse de los finos brazos de la chica, sin aplicar mucha fuerza ya que sentía como si fuera a romperla.

-¡Sakura-chan, tranquila! –gritaba Naruto tratando de que soltara a su nuevo _amigo-rival_, tomándola por la cintura y jalando.

Hinata miraba la escena en silencio. Pese a recién haberse conocido, algo le decía que esos tres serian grandes amigos… _inseparables_. Y es que, ¿quién no lo creería viendo como, al final, reían así? Tampoco pudo evitar, ver recelosa las manos de Naruto alrededor de la cintura de su amiga, no era nada sentimental, ¿verdad? No. Para nada. Solo eran_ amigos_.

-x-

**Continuará.**

-x-

* * *

**¿Hola? ¿Gustó? Espero su opinión con ansias, en serio. Cualquier comentario es aceptado, gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

******© Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

**Agridulce **

Capítulo 2.

¿Los que se pelean se aman?, ¡que tontería!

-x-

**E**ran las dos y media de la madrugada, sin embargo, Hinata Hyuuga no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía la cabecita metida entre las almohadas, y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Pero luego de girar en la cama unas veinte veces decidió, por fin, que no podría dormir.

Se sacó las mantas de encima, y colocando cuidadosamente cada pie en sus pantuflas de color lila, sin comparación de las extravagantes que estaban a su lado; de color rosa con un oso en la punta y ojos grandes; eran de Sakura, sin duda. Sonrió, lentamente se levantó de la cama y observó la habitación a oscuras.

Su compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga, dormía plácidamente a su lado. Después de haber estado peleando gran parte del día, compitiendo con Sasuke y riendo junto a Naruto ahora no tenía fuerzas ni para suspirar. A duras penas llego a la puerta de salida, y con una bata abrigada salió a los corredores de la Academia.

Nadie es su sano juicio, andaría a esas horas: sola. Pero ella no era una persona cobarde, además, ahora tenía más problemas en la cabeza que unos simples fantasmas inexistentes creados por su mente. Se dirigió al pequeño comedor que había en el edificio, por un gran vaso de leche para poder dormir.

Mientras esperaba a que se calentara en el microondas, dejo su mente divagar libremente, resignada y cansada. Y es que siempre era el mismo problema, en el cual dos personas intervenían sin siquiera darse cuenta.

_Naruto._

Cielos, hasta su simple nombre lograba que su cuerpo temblara como la gelatina. ¿Cómo aquél chico hiperactivo había logrado aquello? Es decir, desde un principio supo que tenía una belleza notable. Pero además de eso, ella había podido notar lo extraordinario que era, siempre se esforzaba por ayudar a todo el mundo, luchaba por lo que quería, nunca se rendía, defendía a los débiles, en fin; era un chico estupendo.

Era lo que cualquier chica querría como su príncipe y más.

¿El problema?

_Sakura_.

Ella era su mejor amiga, la amaba con todo el corazón. Y como se sabe, Hinata conoce los sentimientos que la Haruno alberga por su rubio amigo. Desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Y aquello la mataba, ¡no podía ser peor! ¿Quién no desearía estar con el amor de su vida? ¿Pero qué haría una chica sabiendo que, confesándole sus sentimientos al chico no solo perdería su amistad con él sino que también con su más querida amiga; Sakura?, ¿cómo lidiar con algo así?

No lo sabía.

Y ya llevaba tres años en la misma situación. Sin atreverse a encontrar una solución, nunca se animo a decírselo a Sakura… tampoco a Naruto. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Además, ¿cómo controlar todos esos sentimientos alocados?

Cada vez se le hacia más difícil ignorar las mariposas en su estomago, el corazón acelerado al cien por cien cada vez que lo veía, incapaz de mantener una conversación casual el encontrarse allí. Se sentía estúpida, cobarde y poca cosa.

No estaba segura hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar su dolor.

_No sabía cuánto más aguantaría_.

Con el sonido del microondas deteniéndose y soltando la alarma para mostrar su tibia bebida, sus pensamientos se revolotearon. Con pereza volvió a su habitación bebiendo una bocaza de leche, se quitó la bata y dejo las pantuflas junto a las de Sakura, los ojos de esos ositos parecían mirarla con pena. _Genial, lo que me faltaba_, pensó tristemente.

Cuando se recostó, dejo el vaso en la mesa y su mente abandonó su cuerpo en un santiamén. Con una sola imagen grabada en el cráneo aun cuando estaba en lo más profundos de la subconsciencia.

Un Naruto sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos azules.

* * *

-¡Hinata!

La pelinegra se acurrucó un poco más en su cama, murmurando cosas intangibles que hicieron reír a Sakura. La volvió a mover para que despertara, y la chica soltó un bostezo y se llevo las manos a los ojos para desperezarse.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? –dijo ocultando un bostezo.

-Pasa que… son las ocho de la mañana y llegaremos tarde a clases –largó, no pudo evitar reír cuando su amiga saltó de la cama con todo el impulso que tenía y corrió a los baños a arreglarse.

-¡Me hubieras despertado más temprano Sakura! –chilló desde el baño.

-Lo intenté… pero parecías una roca y no reaccionabas –contestó.

Sakura se tiró a la cama, mirando el techo. Era raro que Hinata fuera quién se durmiera, para ser sinceros ella se le había pasado la hora y también tuvo que correr a alistarse… pero eso no era para nada extraño. En cambio su amiga; era siempre muy puntal y ordenada en todo. _¿Se encontrará bien?,_ se preguntó, _seguramente fueron las vacaciones con sus padres… a todos nos afecta de una forma u otra_.

Pudo ver como su amiga salía con los pelos mojados y el uniforme ya colocado, le sonrió y amabas buscaron sus mochilas para salir. Sabían que estaban retrasadas, pero no era de extrañar… siempre sucedía, aunque por culpa de Sakura.

-Lo siento Sakura –se disculpo la pelinegra mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del lugar-. El primer día que llegarías temprano y yo me quedo dormida.

Sakura le restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

-Descuida –dijo-. La verdad es que yo también me dormí, me vestí lo más rápido que pude para levantarte. Y no me fue mal ¿verdad? –se giro para que Hinata la viera-. Creo que he roto mi propio record, quizás, de ahora en adelante ya no lleguemos_ tan_ tarde.

La pelinegra empalideció, pero no sabia si reír o hablar seriamente.

-Er… Sakura, notaste que… -comenzó, pero se vio interrumpida por gritos.

_-¡Teme!_

_-¡Es culpa tuya dobe! ¡Dijiste que pondrías la alarma tú!_

Una gotita de sudor apareció en la cabeza de las chicas, ¿es que acaso todos los días sería la misma escena?

_-¡No es mi culpa que seas un confiado teme! ¡Además, qué sabía yo que se descompondría mi reloj, dattebayo!_

_-¡¿Es que nunca te enseñaron a ponerlo a hora y cuidar la batería?!_

_-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ahora apúrate que llegaremos tarde!_

_-Maldición. En el primer día de clases. ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar un idiota como tú de compañero?_

_-Pues créeme teme, tú no eres la persona soñada para compartir habitación. _

Las chicas, con un tic en la ceja, escuchaban las pisadas y los saltos que daban para vestirse rápidamente. Al parecer no serian las únicas en llegar tarde esa mañana.

_-¡Déjame entrar al baño teme!_

_-Llegué primero, espera tú turno._

_-¡Rayos teme, ahora se te ocurre retocarte con maquillaje!, ¡estamos tarde!_

_-¡Deja de fastidiar! _

Los golpes en la puerta del baño. Sakura suspiró, esos dos eran unos inmaduros.

_-¡Anda, vamos!_

_-Hmp._

La puerta se abrió y salieron corriendo, no se esperaban encontrarse allí a las dos chicas, por lo que se las llevaron por delante y todos cayeron al frío piso. Cuando se levantaron, el rubio les sonrió enormemente y Sasuke se limitó a verlas con fastidio -principalmente a la pelirosa que sonreía embobada hacia donde estaba el dobe-.

-¡Chicas, pensé que ya estarían en la clase '_ttebayo_!

-No retrasamos –dijo simplemente Hinata.

-Ajá –suspiró la pelirosa.

-Eso no es muy raro en ti Sakura-chan –comentó, logrando que su amiga se sonrojara con brutalidad. Incluso él conocía sus problemas para los horarios-. Aunque con el teme quedamos iguales.

Entonces, mientras se ponían en marcha hacia las clases, Sasuke notó algo que Hinata ya había pasado por alto hace bastante rato. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa burlona.

-No sabía que era moda andar con la camisa al revés, Sakura –se mofó-. Aunque, te aconsejo que te queda fatal.

La nombrada lo observó desconcertada y después se concentró en su camisa. El sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, escuchando como el pelinegro reía y Naruto trataba de ocultar una carcajada. _¡La camisa al revés!_ Era lo único que le faltaba.

-Lo siento, Sakura –se disculpó Hinata-. Iba a decirte pero lo olvidé con la pelea de los chicos. No te preocupes, te acompañare al baño.

-No, no, tranquila –le restó importancia con la mano-. No es nada. Iré yo. Los alcanzo en el aula ¿si? Nos vemos al rato.

-Pero…

Hinata se quedó con la palabra en la boca al verla correr al lado contrario de los pasillos hacia las aulas, al parecer sí tenía prisa. Naruto, extrañado observó como Sakura desaparecía, sin embargo la pelinegra hizo una seña para dejarla sola y los tres caminaron al salón. Se imaginaban la reprimenda que tendrían.

* * *

-Maldita camisa –bufó.

Luego de colocarse la camisa como normalmente la tiene toda persona cuerda en el instituto, se miró en el espejo. Sus pelos rosados estaban disparados hacia los lados, dejando ver lo poco y nada que se había peinado. Con la mano trato de alisarlos, pero parecían decididos a permanecer.

Con un gruñido se mojó el cabello. No era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a una de sus clases, por lo general llegaba tarde a todos lados. Y es que, la puntualidad no era lo suyo sinceramente. Una vez que dejó su cabello un poco más aceptable que antes, checó la hora en su reloj de mano.

-Rayos, es tardísimo –masculló.

Se disparó del baño y corrió hasta donde estaba su salón. En los pasillos ya no había nadie y estaba todo en un silencio escalofriante. Aterrada, al conocer la actitud de su maestra Anko, apuró el paso. No alcanzó a llegar muy rápido porque se patino en el suelo y salió disparada con mochila y todo. Chilló molesta, ese no era su día. El cartel a su lado decía; _"cuidado, pasillos lustrados_" ¿No podía haber alguien diciendo eso? Con lo despistada que era no le sorprendería que pasara nuevamente y olvidara que estaba resbaloso.

-¿Piensas quedarte allí toda la mañana?

Sobresaltada, se levantó, pero el piso parecía de manteca, sumándole la rapidez con la que lo hizo… terminó en la misma posición. En el silencio que había, se sumó una risa aterciopelada que la enfureció pero aceleró su corazón al mismo tiempo.

-¡Quieres dejar de reír! –se quejó cansada.

Escuchó los pasos de Sasuke acercándose, hasta que estuvo a su lado. Con una sonrisa burlona le tendió la mano, y la pelirosa tragándose el orgullo la tomo de muy mala gana. Ninguno de los dos pudo ignorar aquella corriente eléctrica que se produjo. Una vez que se levantó, acomodó su uniforme y miró con molestia a su compañero.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hmp.

La pelirosa torció el gesto, disconforme con su nula contestación. Pero olvido rápidamente eso cuando volvió a percatarse de algo importantísimo…

-¡Es tarde! ¡Vamos! –comenzó a correr, pero nuevamente se deslizo por el suelo, aunque esta vez no llegó a dar con el piso porque el pelinegro la tomo de la cintura, impidiendo que cayera.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –se mofó-. No es muy agradable tener que estar salvándote de tus caídas torpes.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de coraje.

-¡Pues nadie te lo esta pidiendo! –se soltó y comenzó a caminar lentamente fuera de los pisos con cera.

-Hmp. Gruñona.

_Ya. ¿Gruñona yo?,_ pensó enfadada,_ que mal no recuerde no soy la que anda con sus estupidos monosílabos; hmp… hn… y quién sabe cual más._ Siguieron caminando, con Sakura a la cabeza y el pelinegro detrás, mirándola divertido al notar la expresión molesta de ella. Le encantaba meterse con Sakura, era muy gracioso hacerla rabiar y sonrojar de coraje.

Al llegar al salón, golpearon a la puerta antes de entrar. La profesora Anko los esperaba con una mala cara, su rostro pálido delineaba sus cejas enmarcadas en un cejo fruncido, sus labios rojos apretados y los brazos cruzados por sobre el pecho.

-Qué bueno Uchiha, Haruno que hayan decidido aparecer –masculló la maestra con la mirada oscura-. Por si no se han dado cuenta, estos no son los horarios indicados para llegar.

-Lo lamento, profesora…

-Silencio, Haruno –gruñó la maestra. Sakura bajo la mirada cansada y con un leve matiz suicida escuchó una risita escondida en Sasuke. ¿El maldito se estaba burlando de ella acaso?- No me interesa sus inventos, se retrasaron y serán castigados.

-Sensei –llamó la Haruno-: solo quería explicar mi retraso. Lo que sucedió es que, Sasuke –señalo a su compañero-. Me retuvo en los pasillos, no me dejó venir rápido. No quise negarme porque parecía enfadado.

Una exclamación de sorpresa de los alumnos se escuchó al unísono, a excepción de Hinata y Naruto que miraban extrañados la escena. Sasuke, entre sorprendido y desconcertado lo único que pudo hacer fue fulminar la espalda de la chica con la mirada. Mientras que Anko, observó expectante a su alumno, concentrándose en lo que decía.

-Me dijo algunas cosas que son personales –confesó con fingida vergüenza-. Luego, cuando lo apuré para que volviéramos a clases… entonces, él me beso…

Sasuke, cabreado y preocupado por lo estúpido de la conversación se vio obligado a intervenir.

-Sensei, Sakura está mintiendo… eso sucedió porque… -dudó-, porque… somos _novios_.

Otra exclamación de sorpresa por los amigos, esta vez incluida la profesarla. Sakura, se giró a verlo con odio, mientras que él le dedicaba la misma mirada. Anko aplaudió despabilando a todos los sorprendidos.

-De acuerdo, no nos interesa saber sobre su vida amorosa –dijo-. Así que, ¡vayan a sus asientos!

Los dos asintieron rápidamente y tomaron asientos juntos, ya que no había más lugar.

-Este será un largo día –susurró la pelirosa mirando por la ventana.

-Y por cierto. –La vez de Anko se mostraba muy enojada-. Uchiha y Haruno, están castigados.

_Mierda_, pensaron al unísono fulminándose con la mirada.

* * *

-¡¿Tú novia?! –rugió.

-No es mi culpa –gruñó-. ¡Porque yo no ando diciendo que, prácticamente me violaron!

-¡Estúpido!

-No más que tú.

Los cuatro compañeros se encontraban fuera de la academia, caminando por el gran y verde patio. Hinata y Naruto se limitaban a escuchar los gritos de sus amigos, que no paraban desde que había terminado la clase con Anko… hace como hora y media.

-Tranquilos –murmuró Hinata. Pero como era obvio, ninguno de los dos la escuchó, estaban demasiados preocupados en sus peleas.

-¡Ahora todo el mundo piensa que eres mi novio!

-Ya quisieras.

-¡Arg! -chilló-. Eres un egocéntrico.

Los dos se miraron con odio. Hinata y Naruto, notando la tensión se miraron mutuamente y asintieron, decididos a dejarlos solos. Aquello estaba resultando muy incomodo, además, esos dos necesitaban tiempo a solas. Con sigilo, caminaron dentro de la Academia, sin siquiera alertar a los que peleaban exageradamente.

-Hmp. Mejor me voy –gruñó-, eres insoportable.

-Tú lo eres más.

Sasuke se puso las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró cansado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó-; ¿Ser mi novia? No eres mi tipo Sakura, ni siquiera me gustas.

Sus palabras fueron claras y precisas. Seco y cortante. Sin embargo, crueles. _Muy crueles_. Y Sakura no pudo evitar sentir una opresión de desprecio en el pecho… ¡Aquel chico era un déspota arrogante! ¡Cerdo machista! ¡Ni siquiera merecía estar dirigiéndole dos palabras seguidas!

-¡Eres un degenerado! –masculló cabrada-. No entendería a qué mujer le gustaría estar contigo. Eres asqueroso.

-Hmp.

-Tú; definitivamente, NO eres mi tipo.

Se dio media vuelta y con pasos pesados caminó con enojo para entrar a la Academia, sin siquiera volver la vista atrás. Tenía hambre, pero luego de esa _charla-discusión _desagradable que había tenido con Uchiha, lo único que se le apetecía era ir a ver a Hinata y Naruto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿se habrían escapado los cobardes?

* * *

En los vestidores de chicos, como cada día luego de un partido o entrenamientos, estaban llenos de todos los jugadores, hablando y tirando cosas de algún estúpido principiante. Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados al lado de los casilleros, esperando a que el entrenador les dijera que podían irse. Naruto había integrado el equipo de fútbol desde que había llegado prácticamente, siempre como el capitán. Era uno de los mejores jugadores y un gran goleador, algo que describiría su hiperactividad, siempre se encargaba de darle fuerzas y ánimos al equipo, era constantemente alagado por eso. Sasuke, como recién había llegado estaba sólo practicando y mostrando las destrezas físicas que tenía. Además, tenía un buen artículo de capitán en grupos de jugadores de fútbol, básquet y a veces béisbol. El entrenador estaba viendo la posibilidad de agregarlo al equipo como sub-capitán o quizás quitarle el puesto al rubio y quedar como capitán.

-¡Oye, Naruto! –llamó un chico que recién salía de las duchas, con una toalla en la cintura-. Me dijeron que este año también andarás de capitán ¿es cierto?

El rubio se carcajeó.

-De hecho, Kiba –habló-. Todavía tenemos que esperar la decisión del entrenador, y nos contará dentro de un mes.

-Pero es obvio que saldrás capitán de nuevo.

-No si le gano –intervino Sasuke, burlón.

-Ja-ja-ja, qué gracioso –ironizó el rubio, frunciendo el seño y mirándolo con rivalidad-. Nunca me ganaras teme, recuérdalo… quedaras bajo mis ordenes, dattebayo.

-Hmp -gruñó-. Yo que vos no me confiaría tanto dobe, porque quedaras en las gradas.

-Ya quisieras teme.

Kiba, sacudió su cabello marrón y los miró desconcertado. Había escuchado mucho de lo bien que jugaba el _chico nuevo_, aunque todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo. Principalmente, porque las prácticas eran tan exigentes que poco tiempo tenían para concentrarse en el entorno.

-…además, seguro y no me llegas a los talones –se burló Naruto, riéndose a carcajadas-. Ya quisiera verlo teme, terminaras sudando la gota gorda _'ttebayo_.

-Hn. Envidioso. Ya veras cuando—

Unas palmadas pesadas los calló a ambos y se giraron los tres a ver a su entrenador.

-¿Están peleando _otra vez_ chicos? –preguntó cansado. En las prácticas habían estado discutiendo y compitiendo entre sí casi toda la hora, algo que los beneficiaba en cierta manera ya que se cansaban más (solo en lo de competir entre sí, por supuesto).

Gai era su entrenador. Un hombre atlético de atuendo tipo mameluco color verde, una vestimenta demasiado ajustada como para que le quedara bien remarcando las curvas de su trasero. El pelo negro lustrado con un corte casco de lo más anticuado y horrendo, cejas exageradamente pobladas que ocupaban parte de su frente y ojos redondos como platos, en fin, todo un personaje.

-No _Gai-sensei_ –respondieron al unísono con molestia.

-Así me gusta chicos, tienen que trabajar como hermanos –sonrió y alzo el puño antes de agregar-; ¡Dejen que la llama de la juventud brille en ustedes!

Gotita de sudor en la cabeza de los tres.

-¡Eso es _Gai-sensei_! –chilló otro integrante del equipo; una mini copia del entrenador-. ¡La llama de la juventud esta en nosotros y debemos aprovecharla!

_-¡Lee!_

_-¡Gai-sensei!_

_-¡LEE!_

_-¡GAI-SENSEI!_

Los tres chicos miraron con asco la escena de los extraños vestidos de verde, llorando a mares y un amanecer pintado detrás de ellos. ¿Acaso podía ser una imagen más ridícula? Vaya entrenador les tenía que tocar… al igual que su compañero enamorado del profesor que imita en todo. En verdad, parecía que lo raro se le pegaba a Sasuke últimamente.

Enseguida, las lágrimas de Gai desaparecieron y se giro a ver a sus alumnos.

-Las prácticas terminaron chicos –dijo-. Pueden irse.

Como si las palabras fueran mágicas, los dos compañeros de habitación desaparecieron de los vestidores, sin volver la hacia su extraño maestro y estúpido alumno copión. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del instituto, en silencio, Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntar algo de lo que tenia curiosidad desde hace rato.

-Oye Naruto –llamó-. Tú… ¿Tienes o tenías algo con la _niñata_ de Sakura?

Naruto, que había estado mirando el cielo sin pensar nada en específico, se sobresaltó ante la repentina pregunta. ¿Sakura y él? Vaya.

-No –negó el rubio, bajando sus azules ojos al suelo-. Siempre considere a Sakura-chan como una hermanita… dudo que alguno de los dos nos veamos más allá de eso.

-¿Hermanos? –inquirió sorprendido el Uchiha.

Podría jugarse un riñón, a que definitivamente Sakura no veía al rubio _como simplemente_ un hermano… ok, puede que solo hace poco la hubiera conocido, ¡pero por Kami! Se podía notar a leguas los sentimientos que transmitía la pelirosa…sus ojos la delataban en _todo_.

-Ajá.

-Hmp.

-Oye teme –dijo el rubio-. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en algo como eso, eh? ¿Acaso te gusta Sakura-chan?

Sasuke arrugó el seño.

-Por supuesto que no, solo era curiosidad -_además, era muy obvio_. Pensó cansado-. Sakura no es mi tipo de chica, es demasiado… chiquilina.

-Estoy seguro que dentro de un tiempo no pensaras lo mismo –se mofó-. Ya veras, Sakura-chan suele ser demasiado impredecible… pero estar con ella es genial. Dudo que alguien que no la conozca bien no pueda llegar a enamorarse de ella.

-Hmp. Eso nunca sucederá –aseguró con orgullo-. Pero asumo que tú sí te enamorarse te ella ¿verdad?

Naruto sonrió tristemente y miró el cielo.

-Por supuesto –aseguro-, ¿quién no amaría a una persona tan increíble?

-Exageras.

-Ya veras que no –sonrió-. Lo importante es que, mis sentimientos se convirtieron en amor fraternal. Por eso, Sasuke, te advierto que si la haces sufrir te mataré –le dijo seriamente.

-Hn. Nunca me enamoraré dobe, entiéndelo. Menos de ella.

Naruto se rió animadamente.

-¿Nunca escuchaste la frase; _los que se pelean se aman_? –preguntó con una sonrisita-. Ustedes se la pasan peleando.

-¿Los que se pelan se aman? –inquirió asqueado-. Qué tontería.

-x-

**Continuará.**

-x-

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Se van revelando cosas, todavía hay mucho más.. ¿comentarios? No cuestan nada y me motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado. Intentaré subir los capítulos todos los domingos. Gracias por leer, saludos. **


	3. Chapter 3

******© Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

**Agridulce **

Capítulo 3.

Gestos.

-x-

-¡Arg! ¡Te odio matemática! –masculló mirando las hojas que tenía enfrente.

Estaba en la biblioteca, intentando hacer los trabajos que la profesora Anko les había dado a ella y a Sasuke como parte de su castigo por estar hablando (más bien peleando) en clases, _nuevamente_. No le había parecido un mal castigo, ya que iba muy bien en casi todas las materias que tenían… a excepción de _matemáticas_.

-No creo que le interese saberlo –se mofó alguien que estaba a su lado.

Con una venita en la sien, un tic en el ojo y unas repentinas ganas de ahorcarlo, lo ignoró. No caería en su trampa, claro que no… porque eso significaba pasar más tiempo con él, y eso era algo que estaba decidida a que no sucediera. Aspiró fuertemente y miró las hojas llenas de cálculos con concentración.

No podía ser _tan_ difícil.

Solo eran números…letras… sumas y restas… raíces y patencias… y…_ ¡¿Qué rayos era eso?!_

_¡Maldita matemática! _

_Tranquilízate Sakura,_ se dijo. _Sólo concéntrate_.

-¡No puedo! –gimió bajito, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

Sasuke rió con su aterciopelada voz. Logrando que la pelirosa se hundiera aun más en su fuero interno, sintiéndose malditamente condenada a la hoguera.

El pelinegro había terminada sus trabajos hace tiempo, pero ver la confusión y molestia de la chica lo habían mantenido entretenido desde hace un buen rato. Sakura parecía querer quemar sus neuronas para lograr entender como se realizaban los malditos cálculos.

-Podrías hacerlo si escucharas en clase.

-Cállate, _baka_.

Era cierto, muy a su pesar. Y es que no podía siquiera culpar a nadie, pues nunca podía concentrarse cuando Anko explicaba algo porque Naruto estaba sólo a dos mesas por delante y tenía una muy buen vista de su amigo. Y no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo y suspirar como una niñita enamorada. Eso que solo habían pasado una semana y media de clases.

-O si al menos, dejaras de suspirar y babear la mesa cuando piensas en algún chico –se burló, logrando que la pelirosa se sonrojara como un tomate.

-¡Yo no babeo! –se quejo acalorada.

-Hmp.

-Ya deja de molestar que me tengo que concentrar.

En los pocos días que habían convivido, Sasuke y Sakura no había dejado de discutir por cualquier cosa, todo en ellos eran peleas. Por las tareas, por las salidas, por las ropas… incluso por el clima. Eran tercos y contradictorios los dos, ninguno daba el brazo a torcer.

-Es fácil Sakura, ¿qué rayos le ves de difícil?

-Pues… ¡Todo! –masculló poco contenta. Suspiró y miro a Sasuke, sus ejercicios estaban terminados a un lado, sonrió levemente-. ¿Podrías explicarme?

Sasuke se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Y por que lo haría?

-Mm… no lo sé –fingió pensar-. Puedo hacer que Karin deje de seguirte estas próximas dos semanas, ¿te parece?

Sasuke se tensó con el simple nombre de aquella… _desquiciada_ que tenían como compañera. Karin, era la chica más asquerosa, molesta y chillona que podría haber conocido nunca en su vida… prefería pasar mil veces tiempo con el engendro de su entrenador Gai, que escuchar a la chica pelirroja gritar a su alrededor.

Era insoportable.

-Hecho –contestó con rapidez-. Pero que sean tres semanas.

-Trato.

Sakura sonrió, conocía una debilidad del Uchiha;_ detestaba las chicas chillonas y molestas como Karin. Oh, y claro… yo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Haruno.

Sakura se levantó de un salto del banco, Sasuke detrás de ella, sonrió con burla. Esa chica parecía estar siempre en las nubes, aunque podría imaginarse en quién pensaba en momentos como esos…

-Teme… -lo llamaron en un murmullo.

_Y pensando en Roma_…

-¿Qué quieres? –gruñó.

-Dijo Gai-sensei que hoy no tenemos prácticas –informó-. Al parecer tienen una reunión de comité o algo así.

-Hmp. Mejor.

En ese instante, Sakura llegó con una radiante sonrisa a su lado. En sus manos tenia la hoja de la prueba de matemática, y contando con su expresión seguramente habría aprobado con una muy alta nota.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó.

-¡Aprobé! –chilló con emoción desbordable.

-Hmp. Te enseñó el mejor.

Sakura se giró a verlo, sus grandes ojos verdes con un brillo hipnotizante lo dejaron descolocado por unos segundos… y luego, cuando le regalo esa enorme sonrisa supo que no podría borrarse aquella imagen de la cabeza _nunca _más.

-Es verdad Sasuke, gracias –dijo sinceramente-. Creo que te debo una.

El pelinegro no pudo decir nada más.

-Bueno _sanguijuelas_, han mejorado mucho desde lo que va –confesó, ninguno se sorprendió porque se refiriera a ellos como "sanguijuelas" ni siquiera los nuevos, ya que ella siempre hablaba así de tosca-. Creo que muchos han mejorado, incluyendo Naruto que ya creía yo no tenía remedio alguno.

El rubio frunció el seño ofendido, y los demás rompieron a reír a excepción de la pelirosa que se dedicó a ver sus gestos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aquello el pelinegro no lo pasó desapercibido, ni tampoco que Hinata a su lado lo miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas… ¿podría ser que Hinata…? No, imposible ¿verdad?

-En fin –siguió hablando la profesora-. Los que hayan tenido bajas notas saben que no podrán…

Sasuke no prestó más atención, ya que correría con riesgo de quedarse dormido en plena explicación de lo que sea que Anko estuviera hablando. En vez de eso, observó el extraño triangulo amoroso que había entre esos tres… el que menos parecía enterado de algo era Naruto, _como siempre ese baka_, pensó.

Lo más extraño en todo eso era Sakura, es decir, según lo que había dicho Naruto, ellos sólo se veían como hermanos… nada más. ¿Y si la pelirosa estaba confundiendo las actitudes de Naruto? Lo más probable es que saliera lastimada. ¿Y qué pintaba Hinata en todo eso? ¿Acaso ella igual andaba atrás del dobe?

_¿Y qué mierda me interesa a mí? _

Sacudió su cabeza y se giró para ver la ventana. Parecía ser un lindo día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera de la academia, en uno de los banquitos se encontraba sentada Sakura, con un pequeño librito en sus manos titulado _"de oruga a mariposa"._ Un libro que sus padres le habían regalado en su cumpleaños número diez y que desde ese día conservaba y leía con esmero.

-La oruga espera pacientemente el momento para convertirse en una hermosa mariposa –leyó-, y muchas veces suelen compararse con la adolescencia, pasando por tantas cosas que los hacen madurar y prepararse para lo que el mundo tiene para ellos… son…

-¿Qué carajo estás leyendo?

Una ventisca movió sus cabellos. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se concentraron fulminantes en el chico que estaba en frente suyo.

-No te interesa -masculló.

-¿De oruga a mariposa? –Recitó el título del libro con mofa-. Te das cuenta que es para menores de diez años ¿verdad? Aunque… -fingió pensar-, todo lo que tienes suele ser para niñitos pequeños.

-Lárgate –gruñó, ignorando el repentino vuelco que pego su corazón.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Que yo sepa todos podemos estar en el patio.

Sakura lo miro feo, arrugando el seño se dispuso a contraatacar.

-Espera –le frenó el chico antes de que dijera nada-. Tengo que hablar contigo, y si peleamos no servirá de nada.

-¿Eh?

Sasuke suspiró ante la ingenuidad de la chica, en verdad, ¿podía ser más infantil?

-Te gusta Naruto –dijo el pelinegro, logrando que la mandíbula de la chica se desencajara y su cara cambiara de pálido a un fuerte color rojo como tomate.

-¿De… de qué estás hablando? –intento hacerse la desentendida-. Claro que no me gusta Naruto, para nada… ¡Kami! ¿En qué piensas? Él… yo… ¡Para nada!

-No estaba preguntando –masculló luego, rodado los ojos.

-Te… te confundes…

Sakura se sintió rodeada al ver la cara de "_No-te-creo-ni-J_". Y como solía ocurrirle siempre que estaba nerviosa, comenzó a reír histéricamente, agarrando su estomago. Sasuke la observó incrédulo y con una ceja alzada, ¿acaso había enloquecido?

-Ya. Sabía que estabas loca, pero jamás creí que fuera tan grave –se mofó.

Mientras la pelirosa se abanicaba con la mano, tratando de recuperar la compostura luego del insulto del chico. Éste se dedico a observarla con curiosidad, no entendía por qué era tan extremadamente diferente a todas las demás chicas que conocía… es decir, ¿cuál de todas las chicas que conocía sería capaz de leer un cuento de niñitos? ¿O que se sonrojara con tanta naturalidad? Y que, cuando se pusiera nerviosa comenzara a reír en vez de inventar alguna excusa con rapidez.

-De acuerdo –suspiró después de un rato-. Tú ganas.

-Entonces, lo admites.

Ella asintió. Sasuke se preparó para lo que iba a decir.

-Sabes que ustedes son como… _hermanos_ –comenzó.

Los ojos verdes de ella se opacaron, su brillo de diversión ya no estaba, y su semblante parecía ser uno melancólico. Era como si, de repente le hubieran apagado la batería. Enseguida busco la forma de explicarse mejor.

Pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, una chica de cabello marrón atado en dos chonguitos llego hasta ellos. Sakura recordó que su nombre; era Tenten, una de las chicas un año mayor que ellos que solía organizar salidas y cosas como esas.

-Lamento interrumpir –se lamentó sonrojada-. Pero la directora Tsunade-sama nos pidió que todos nos acercáramos al salón.

Los dos asintieron. Pero Sakura seguía algo ida, el chico le dio un codazo y juntos caminaron dentro de la academia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Hermanos? ¿Qué si no lo sabía?

Por supuesto que sabía, ¿qué otra explicación tendría para no haberse confesado ya hace tiempo? Y es que Naruto tenia inyectada la cabeza con que ellos dos se amaban fraternalmente, por eso siempre la cuidaba y protegía de todo… todavía recordaba las muchas veces que había salido lastimada por algo como eso.

_-Yo… yo te quiero Naruto-kun –confesó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, hace ya dos años._

_Él como siempre sonrió enormemente._

_-Yo también te quiero Sakura-chan –el corazón de ella se sacudió con fuerza en su gloria-. Eres como una hermana menor para mí. Y siempre amamos a nuestros hermanos._

Y su corazón seguía rompiéndose cuando él repetía; _-No quiero que te lastimes Sakura-chan, eres mi hermanita_. O cosas parecidas, y se maldecía enormemente, ¿es que nadie podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que sufría? De las noches que había pasado escondida entre las sabanas sumergida en lágrimas.

Su pantalón vibró avisando que tenía un mensaje, casi por inercia rebuscó en su bolsillo procurando que nadie la viera ya que estaban ante plana charla con la directora del establecimiento.

_Sakura, avísame qué dice Tsunade-sama, me estaba bañando y no alcanzaré a bajar_.

Era Hinata.

Sonrió y contesto con rapidez. Una vez que guardo el celular en su bolsillo miró quien estaba a su lado, el idiota de Uchiha, quien como muy maldito que era le había hecho recordar lo imposible que era su amor por Naruto. ¿Cómo se pudo haber dado cuenta? ¿Tan evidente era?

Observó el perfil de su enemigo, parecía sereno escuchando. El contorno de su perfecto rostro estaba iluminado por las luces del salón, su piel pálida remarcaba sus rasgos finos y perfectos bien proporcionados, sus ojos negros decorados con espesas pestañas y fina ceja mantenían una expresión seria. Sus labios estaban rojos, remarcados y tentadoramente atrayentes, no dudaba la razón por la que todas las chicas estaban enamoradas.

Bufó, si todas ellas supieran que era un _gran idiota_.

-Entonces, el próximo mes haremos la excursión –finalizo Tsunade.

¿Excursión? ¿Qué excursión?

Sorprendida vio como muchas chicas daban brinquitos animadamente, ignorando la confusión en su rostro por supuesto, no es como si las chicas se le acercaran para tener una amistad, pero eso no le interesaba ya que tenía a Hinata.

De reojo notó cómo Sasuke se alejaba con despreocupación, siendo la presa envidiada para todas las chicas que cuchichiaban y lo miraban como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne por el cual competir. Rápidamente corrió detrás del pelinegro, con una extraña molestia hacia las chicas que tanto lo miraban.

_Son igual de tontas que él_, pensó con maldad.

-¡Uchiha! –llamó, pero no se detuvo. Frunciendo el seño se acerco más-. ¡Uchiha!

Nada. Bien, el chico se le estaba haciendo el; _no te oigo tengo orejas de pescado._ Con rapidez no muy común en su persona, se coloco delante del Uchiha con las manos en la cintura y el cejo arrugado.

Él suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres? –gruñó.

-Mira… -suspiró-. Con respecto a lo de hoy… yo… er… ¡No quiero que le digas a nadie, te llevaras el secreto a la tumba! ¿De acuerdo?

-Hmp –alzo una ceja-. No tengo por qué hacerlo.

-Claro que sí –tronó sus dedos-. Estoy segura que quieres tener hijos en un futuro, ¿verdad, Sasuke-chan?

-Hn –gruñó-: ¿Dónde quedó la timidez?

-Puedo llegar a olvidar la timidez si se te ocurre contarle a cualquier alma viviente lo de Naruto –amenazó.

-Como si me importara.

-¿No lo dirás?

-No. Ahora, deja de molestarme que llegaré tarde al entrenamiento.

Sakura sonrió. Al menos su secreto estaba a salvo. Pensando en cualquier cosa menos en algo importante, vio cómo el pelinegro se alejaba y recordó algo más.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué? –gruñó exasperado.

-¿Qué dijo Tsunade-sama?

-Estuviste ahí Sakura.

-Es que… no presté mucha atención –se excusó avergonzada.

-Eres… -suspiró, negando con la cabeza- sólo dijo que dentro de un mes nos iremos de campamento, gracias a los jugadores de fútbol (yo por supuesto) para representar la academia.

-¿Campamento? –preguntó ilusionada.

-¿Es que no oyes?

-¿Es que no puedes dejar de ser tan borde?

-Hmp.

Sasuke continúo caminando y Sakura aprovechó para enseñarle el dedo, en forma de molestia. Justo él se volvió y sonrió con sorna al ver como la chica le sacaba la lengua con enojo, más tierna se vio con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Movió su mano mostrando un libro con dibujitos.

-Se te olvido esto.

-¡Mi libro! –reconoció enseguida.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos observo su libro volar por los aires cuando el pelinegro se lo arrojó, corrió tratando de tomarlo y callo al piso cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, una vez que su libro estuvo a salvo se levanto con furia a observar a Sasuke que se iba.

La risa aterciopelada se escuchaba en el pasillo.

Gruñó.

_Maldito cerdo ególatra. _

-x-

**Continuará.**

-x-

* * *

**Hola, si es que hay alguien. Siendo sincera, la semana pasada debí haber subido el capítulo. Es sólo que ya no estoy muy segura de seguir con la historia.. es un poco frustrante que no dejen ni un solo review por cada cap. a pesar de que tiene varios favoritos y alerta. Es sencillo mandar un review y me llena de felicidad que lo hagan. De acuerdo, veré qué tal les parece la historia. Comenten lectores. Gracias por leer (si alguien lo hace).**


	4. Chapter 4

**********© Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

**Agridulce**

Capítulo 4.

¡Fiesta!

-x-

Los ojos verdes de Sakura paseaban por la cancha, escudriñando cuidadosamente todos los movimientos de su rubio "_amigo-fingido hermano-amor prohibido_" alrededor de la cancha. Ya había pasado un mes (y unos cuantos días) desde que comenzaron las clases y las competencias de fútbol era algo muy cómodo para ver.

-¡GOL! –rugieron al unísono una gran cantidad de chicas y todo el mundo que presenciaba el partido.

De Sasuke. Era sorprendente lo bien que trabajaban en equipo Naruto y el Uchiha, parecían hablarse mentalmente lo que harían y cuáles serian sus próximas jugadas. No sólo era sorprendente su coordinación y brutalidad al avanzar por el terreno del otro equipo, sino que cuando salían de la cancha se lo pasaban peleando y discutiendo por cualquier cosa… y es que todavía los gritos de ambos, Hinata y Sakura solían escucharlo cuando bajaban para ir a clases.

Otra cosa que no era ni de por lejos extraña era la gran fama que se estaba ganando Sasuke. Las chicas no dejaban de seguirlo en busca de una cita, o algo por el estilo, y muchas que no se habían conformado con simples citas u obsequios de segunda mano. Los rumores corrían y no había tardado en salir a la luz que últimamente las chicas no solo se le ofrecían para simples besos, ya habían pasado a mayores y Sakura ni siquiera quería imaginar los resultados.

Eso era algo que le molestaba mucho últimamente. Se excusaba con que a Naruto también le seguirían así y ni siquiera quería pensar en que el rubio aceptara alguna de esas estúpidas propuestas porque ella misma lo mataría.

-Oi, Sasuke es_ tan _sexy –comentó una chica a su lado.

Sakura la miró de reojo. Era una linda chica de cabello marrón claro, piel blanca como la leche y grandes ojos grisáceos extravagantes. La chica de al lado, tenía una coleta alta amarrando su largo cabello rubio sedoso y brillantes, piel de porcelana y ojos de color azul eléctricos profundos. En seguida se sintió insignificante, principalmente al ver lo alta que era y sus piernas largas, contorneadas… su autoestima bajo en un noventa por ciento.

Una risa escapó de los labios gruesos pero remarcados finamente de la rubia.

-Vaya Miki –dijo, su voz era sensual y suave-. Creo que encontré a mi próximo chico ¿no te parece?

¿Próximo chico? ¿Pero quién se creía? ¿Y por qué nunca antes la había visto allí?

-Eso creo Ino –concedió la otra.

¿Ino?

-Me alegro de haber aceptado el traslado, me apetece conocer a ése tal Sasuke –rió.

¿Traslado? ¿Le apetece conocer al idiota? Momento. ¿Y eso a ella que le interesaba? Nada que estuviera finamente relacionado con Sasuke le interesaba, claro que no, en lo más mínimo.

Con la autoestima por el suelo, una gran confusión e interrogantes rodeándole todo lo que se le llama cerebro, caminó hacia los vestidores para saludar a su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Esto tenemos que festejarlo chicos! –gritó emocionado Kiba, saltando alrededor de todo el lugar, con la remera a medio poner…

-¡Sí, dattebayo! –animó Naruto, sin poder dejar de sonreír-. Pero, ¿dónde iremos? Tenemos que pedir permiso en dirección.

Entonces, Gai apareció sonriendo enormemente.

-¿No lo sabían chicos? –preguntó, todos lo miraron con cara de: _"No-tenemos-idea-de-qué-habla-viejo_"-. Tsunade-sama me pidió que les notificara que en cuanto ganáramos este partido (era algo sabido, somos los mejores), pasando a semifinales, tendríamos una salida de festejo.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron, desconcertados, pero con una leve marca de emoción.

-Eso. ¡Pueden salir a festejar si así lo desean! –concedió, ante la incrédula mirada de todos los jugadores-. ¡Hagan uso de su llama de la juventud chicos! –animó, elevando el dedo gordo en una pose _cool_…

El primero en reaccionar fue Lee, para lamentos de muchos.

-¡Eso haremos Gai-sensei! –chilló-. ¡Demostraremos que la llama de la juventud arde en nosotros!

-¡Oh, Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei!

-¡LEE!

-¡GAI-SENSEI!

-¡Ya cállense! –ordenó cortante Sasuke, mirándolos con odio.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de regocijo al ver el rostro furioso del pelinegro, se notaba a leguas que la paciencia del chico no era para nada admirable, el Uchiha lo miró feo, decidido a arrancarle el rostro de un golpe. Entonces, Kiba intervino procurando que el lugar no se armara en una batalla campal, así tanto que después Tsunade no les dejara salir.

-Ya, cálmense –pidió-. Ahora, ¿qué haremos para festejar nuestro partido, chicos?

Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos, pensando.

-¿Qué les parece si invitamos a todas las porristas a que nos acompañen? –propuso Sai con una sonrisa pervertida, elevando las cejas de forma picarona.

-Uhm, creo… que sería algo interesante –concedió el morocho con aspecto perruno, Kiba.

-Ya lo creo –admitió Naruto.

-Hmph –Sasuke.

-¡Está decidido, entonces! –sonrió alzando el puño, Lee.

-¡Seguro, dattebayo!

A los pocos minutos, Sasuke y Naruto terminaron de alistarse. Mientras salían, comentaban… más Naruto que Sasuke, sobre la salida de esa noche. Los dos se sorprendieron de ver a la pelirosa sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy seriamente.

-¿Sakura-chan?

Los parpados de ella se elevaron, mostrando unos grandes y brillosos ojos de color jade, enmarcado por espesas pestañas que se sacudieron despabilándose. Soltando un bostezo se llevó una de sus pálidas manos y refregó uno de sus ojitos. La imagen era típica de una niñita recién despertándose.

-Chicos –susurró, soltando otro bostezo. Entonces, se levantó de un salto sorprendiendo a los dos que la observaban con cuidado-. Los estaba esperando.

-¿A nosotros?

-Sí Naruto –rió-. A ustedes –_aunque más a ti, por supuesto_, pensó-; quería felicitarlos por lo de hoy, estuvieron geniales.

-Hmph. Que no te sorprenda, soy el mejor –agregó orgullosamente el pelinegro, logrando que una venita encabronada apareciera en su sien.

-Para nada. Esperaba verte como suplente los próximos cinco meses, sinceramente –confesó logrando que el chico frunciera el seño-. En fin, los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad.

-¿Estas admitiendo que sueñas conmigo? –se mofó.

Su cara se sonrojó del coraje.

-¡Claro que no idiota! –exclamó, alterada.

-Tranquilos, dattebayo –pidió el rubio, riendo de forme nerviosa. Antes de recordar algo-. Oye, Sakura-chan, con los chicos festejaremos por haber ganado esta noche en la casa de algún compañero en la ciudad, ¿quieres venir?

Sakura, olvidando su enojo hacia el Uchiha observó al rubio con una sonrisa boba.

_Que baka_, pensó el pelinegro observando cuidadosamente a la chica, _no puede ser más obvio. Me pregunto cuál de los dos es más idiota. Ella por no decírselo, o él por no darse cuenta_.

-¿Hoy…? –preguntó la Haruno, con un hilo de voz.

-¡Claro dattebayo! ¡Será divertido!

-De… de acuerdo –aceptó ruborizada.

_Patética_, pensó molesto el Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Hinata, te falta mucho? –preguntó con voz cansada, su amiga llevaba largo rato metida dentro del baño de su habitación.

-¡Ya salgo!

La pelirosa cerró los ojos una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila, suspirando dejo su mente volar unos segundos. Iría a una fiesta que Naruto le había invitado, _¡Naruto!_ Pero, por alguna_ extraña_ razón no se sentía lo exageradamente feliz como se debería sentir verdaderamente.

¿Qué le sucedía?

Era, probablemente la inseguridad que últimamente se estaba colgando precipitadamente en su cerebro. Se sentía insegura de poder llegar algún día a ser algo más que una hermana para Naruto, ¿cuándo la miraría con otros ojos? ¿Cuándo la vería sin pensar que era una chiquilina? Seguramente, nunca.

-Sakura, ¿vamos? Llegaremos tarde –comentó Hinata, y la pelirosa sonrió. Si por alguna razón llegaban tarde, no sería precisamente por su culpa.

-Ajá.

Juntas caminaron a la habitación del rubio. Hinata estaba hermosísima esa noche, traía una pollerita negra corta –no exageradamente, solo lo necesario-, una remera celeste con letras en ingles, unos zapatitos que combinaban y un poco de maquillaje para que resaltara su belleza natural.

Sakura, en cambio, tria un short blanco cortito con unas sandalias que se ataban en la parte de atrás y dejaban ver sus finos pies, una remera algo larga de color rosa con detalles en blanco con un leve escote y unas tiritas por encima de los hombros. Como esa noche no estaba demasiado animada, había preferido no maquillarse, además, detestaba cualquier tipo de cosmético.

Para variar, en la habitación de los chicos, estaban discutiendo.

Rodando los ojos golpeo la puerta con los nudillos. Al abrirse la puerta, apareció Naruto vestido realmente hermoso… logrando que su corazón se acelerara con desesperación. El rubio tenía unos pantalones jeans negros, un par de tenis negros con algo de naranja y una remera grande del mismo color que sus zapatillas.

-Oí, Sakura-chan, Hinata –saludó con una enorme sonrisa-. ¡Están muy lindas dattebayo!

Las dos se ruborizaron por el halago.

-Tú… tú también, Naruto –confesó en un tartamudeo.

El rubio sonrió rascándose la nuca con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, definitivamente él no estaba nada acostumbrado a recibir halagos de esa forma siempre.

-¿Qué tanto hacen? –preguntó desinteresadamente una voz profunda y aterciopelada, el rubio se volteo para mirar con fastidio al Uchiha, dejándolo a la vista frente a las chicas.

Entonces, Sakura, _lo vio_. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, y comprendió –en cierto modo– a las chicas que antes alababan a Sasuke cuando estaba en el partido. Sin poder evitarlo lo escaneó de abajo hacia arriba; unos borsegos negros por encima del jean, una camisa cerrada y simple color verde militar, encima de la misma un mongomeri negro.

Su rostro, impenetrable como siempre… mirándolos de una forma en cierta forma, retadora, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Su cabello azabache estaba despeinado como siempre, sus ojos negros afilados como los de un halcón, concentrados en los tres que estaban delante de él mientras que sus labios rojos, ocultaban una casi imperceptible sonrisita maligna.

-Esperando a que salgas, ¿terminaste de maquillarte? –bromeó el Uzumaki, más para molestarlo que para hacer algo productivo.

-No me maquillo –bufó-. Eres tú el que anda con los labios brillosos por el _gluss_.

-¡Teme!

-Dobe.

-¡Oigan, ya basta! –intervino la pelirosa, sabiendo que esa palea no terminaría jamás si no se interponía de una buena vez. Los dos se miraron feo y se dieron la espalda, Sakura rodó los ojos_-. Críos_.

-¿Ya sería hora de irnos, verdad? –habló Hinata, que había estado callada desde que habían entrado al lugar.

-¡Tienes razón, Hinata! –exclamó el rubio mirando la hora-. ¡Vamos, dattebayo que llegaremos tarde!

Los cuatro bajaron las largas escaleras del edificio, gracias a que cierta pelirosa tenía un poco de miedo a los lugares muy cerrados y le era imposible andar en ascensores, o lugares así. Abajo, les esperaba un colectivo con mucha gente dentro. Al entrar notaron que ya no quedaban muchos lugares, y la mayoría de las chicas apartaba un lugar para que Sasuke se sentara con ella, pero el chico las ignoraba olímpicamente. Para su sorpresa, Gai, hizo que Sakura y Sasuke se sentaran juntos, lo mismo con Hinata y Naruto. Que además del desconcierto, la pelirosa no pudo evitar desanimarse al ver que no podría sentarse con el Uzumaki.

-Entonces, yo iré del lado de la ventana –dijo, caminando casi sin ningún ánimo. Cuando el pelinegro pasó rápidamente a su lado y se sentó en_ SU_ lugar.

Frunció el seño.

-Sal de mi lugar.

-Hmph –gruñó-. No veo tu nombre aquí.

-¡ .Mí.Lugar! –Escupió con fiereza, estaba de muy mal humor ese día-. ¡O te aseguro que te haré ver mi nombre rodando a tu alrededor Uchiha!

-No quiero.

Rápidamente, la pelirosa se arrojó contra el azabache, golpeándolo con sus puños en el pecho y diciendo maldiciones. Sasuke trataba de soltarse, levemente sorprendido al ver como tenía el cuerpo de ella encima de él. Las rodillas de Sakura rodeaban las cinturas del Uchiha, mientras que su cuerpo estaba levemente adelantado, sus manos se vieron encerradas en los puños del chicos, y ambos respiraban con dificultad mirándose con odio.

Aunque Sasuke trató de ignorarlo, no pudo evitar notar que el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba con rapidez, su boca entre abierta buscando aire, sus mejillas rosadas y su cabello despeinado por la reciente pelea. Mientras que Sakura, se sorprendió mirando las mejillas levemente sonrojadas del pelinegro, el ceño fruncido y los labios tan rojos y atrayentes demasiado cerca para su propia seguridad mental.

-¿Qué hacen chicos? –preguntó un pelinegro recién apareciendo, como estaban en los últimos asientos del colectivo, casi nadie les prestaba atención-. Está bien que tengan la llama de la juventud encendida, pero no creo que este sea el lugar indicado.

Los dos se giraron a ver a Lee, sentado en los asientos delante de ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisita, concentrado más bien en las piernas de la pelirosa.

-Lárgate Lee –gruñó, quitándose bruscamente a Sakura de encima.

Sakura todavía algo desconcertada por lo que acaba de pasar, concentro su vista en el asiento de adelante todo lo que quedó del viaje. No se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke en ningún momento, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuandollegaron a la casa donde se realizaría la fiesta, Sakura se quedó sin aliento. ¡El lugar era gigante y hermoso! Parecía un castillo de esos con luces en todos lados, la música se escuchaba desde afuera y había gente caminando por los extensos jardines iluminados por grandes lámparas que enmarcaban los distintos caminos que llevaban a la entrada. Como ella y Sasuke estaban al fondo, tuvieron que esperar a que todo el mundo bajara del autobús. Y no se sorprendió mucho cuando vio una gran cantidad de cabecitas esperando por el pelinegro, que camino a su lado ignorándolas a todas.

-¿Dónde se metieron Hinata y Naruto? –preguntó con preocupación mirando de un lado a otro, tratando de localizar dos cabecitas rubia y azabache.

-¿Celosa? –inquirió el pelinegro.

Bufó.

-Claro que no, _baka_.

-Hmph –gruñó, caminando con las manos al bolsillo al lado contrario de donde se dirigía ella misma. Sakura no tardó en alcanzarlo corriendo y colocarse a su lado, el chico la miró con una ceja alzada y visiblemente molesto-. ¿Qué haces?

Se subió de hombros.

-No conozco a nadie, no quiero estar sola.

-Eso no me incumbe.

-Estaré contigo quieras o no –declaró, frunciendo el seño.

-Molesta –gruñó, mas no agrego nada más. No quería andar rodeado de todas esas jodidas fans, y pasar tiempo molestando a la pelirosa era algo que le gustaba. Principalmente porque ella no estaba obsesionada con su ropa interior ni con sus ojos como todas las demás que se escuchaban chillar desde el fondo un muy meloso _"¡Sasuke-kun!" _No era sólo irritante, era jodidamente incontrolable.

Juntos caminaron por los largos caminos que llevaban dentro de la casa, Sakura se concentró en observar todo con visible sorpresa. ¿De quién sería esa casa tan hermosa? Notó que Sasuke se mostraba despreocupado, por lo que supuso que su casa en verdad era mucho mejor que esa en la que se encontraban.

Bufó. Eso no era de su incumbencia después de todo.

Pronto se encontró mirando para todos lados, tratando de ubicar a sus amigos… no es que estuviera paranoica ni nada por el estilo. Pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta no dejaba de molestarla, ¿qué estarían haciendo _ésos dos_? Sasuke la observaba de reojo y le sorprendió el hecho de que ella estuviese tan… callada.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó finalmente, deteniendo sus pasos. Ella lo imitó.

-Nada, nada –negó con voz suave, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en el suelo-. Estoy preocupada por… Hinata y Naruto, ya sabes.

-¿Estás… -vaciló-, preocupada o asustada de lo que puedan llegar a hacer ésos dos?

Sakura se sorprendió.

-¡Estoy preocupada, por supuesto! –se alteró-. Yo… nunca… además, ¿viste este lugar? Podrían haberse perdido, encima hay gente que no conocemos y…

-Sakura –le cortó-. Sabes que Naruto puede defenderse solo, está con Hinata así que si se pierden ella te llamaría. No veo el problema.

-¡Claro que no ves el problema si eres un idiota! –gritó cabreada-. Pueden estar perdidos en _quién sabe dónde_ y nosotros sin hacer nada. Asique, si estas tan_ emocionado_ por entrar a la fiesta, vete. Yo puedo encontrarlos con o sin tu ayuda.

Comenzó a caminar. Tras segundos Sasuke la frenó tomándola del brazo.

-Yo creo –comenzó tranquilamente-. Que estas celosa Sakura, después de todo… estas _enamorada del dobe_.

Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas. Asustada, miró a los al rededores y al ver que andaba un poco de gente tomó a Sasuke fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastro a una parte del patio más alejado, donde podría gritarle tranquilamente.

-¡Prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie! –reprochó.

-No se lo dije a nadie.

-¡Pues, lo andas gritando a los cuatro vientos! ¿Por qué no haces algo mejor y te encargas de publicarlo en el diario escolar, quizás así algunos_ no_ se enteren?

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-No seas dramática, nadie escuchó.

-No. Tú eres un descuidado, si se llegaran a enterar… -murmuró mirándolo seriamente, casi con miedo y procurando que no anduviera nadie a su alrededor.

Sasuke rodó los ojos nuevamente, cansado.

-¿Por qué eres tan cobarde? –Preguntó bruscamente, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa-. Si tanto le quieres díselo y ya. Pareces una niña pequeña que se esconde atrás de todo el mundo y siempre tienen que estar arreglándole los problemas.

-No… no soy una… niña pequeña –tartamudeó.

-Madura de una vez. Compórtate como una mujer, déjate de niñadas –terminó por decir cruelmente, caminando lejos de ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

En shock. Así se encontraba Sakura Haruno, estática en el lugar donde antes había pasado Sasuke. Sus ojos verdes seguían la figura del pelinegro, apretó los puños con fuerza; ¿Inmadura? ¿Comportarse como una mujer? ¿Decirle sus sentimientos a Naruto? ¿Quién demonios se creía ése… ése, ¡intento de hombre! Para llamarla niña? ¡Y encima cuestionar sus actitudes y sentimientos! ¡Metiche!

Con pazos rápidos salió de su sorpresa, abalanzándose sobre el pelinegro. Que, conmocionado perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso con la Haruno arrojada sobre él, sacudiendo los brazos y gritando histéricamente.

-¿Quién te crees tú para cuestionar mis actitudes imbécil? ¡No me conoces y no puedes opinar nada! ¿Entiendes? Eres un descarado, ¡arg, te odio, Uchiha, te odio! –gritaba golpeándole con los puños el pecho.

Sasuke intentaba quitársela de encima.

-¡Suéltame loca! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Aléjate! –ordenó cabreado.

-¡Idiota, imbécil! ¡Maldito crío perfecto! –chilló.

Los chicos que pasaban por allí, los miraban sorprendidos. ¿Qué hacían en el piso el par de sucios? Parecían gatitos peleándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Losdos caminaban con la mirada gacha por los pasillos de la gran casa, el estridente ruido de la música era algo molesto, pero como estaban en la segunda planta, no era tan enloquecedor como cuando estaban en la fiesta misma.

Con nerviosismo, Hinata jugó con sus manos en un vano intento por tranquilizar a su desbocado corazón, detestaba ponerse tan nerviosa con el simple acercamiento del rubio, pero tomó aire y se dispuso a romper aquel silencio que los había inundado desde que habían salido del colectivo.

-¿Por qué querías que los dejemos solos Naruto-kun?

El murmullo suave y casi ininteligible con el que habló su acompañante quitó rápidamente de sus pensamientos a Naruto, demasiado concentrado en que estaría haciendo Sakura como para ver por donde caminaba. De reojo, observó a la pelinegra que caminaba a su lado con la cabeza gacha, suspiró y se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca, rascándola con una enorme sonrisa… que no llegó a sus ojos y que ella, obviamente, pudo notarlo.

-Porque, creo que es momento de que Sakura-chan… se dé cuenta de algunas cosas –comentó, sus ojos azules miraron hacia el costado, pensando.

-Qué… ¿qué cosas? –repitió confundida.

Los largos pasillos estaban a oscuras, iluminados tenuemente por la luz de algunos sectores, Hinata apuró el paso para no perder al rubio, que se acercó a un gran ventanal, este a su vez llevaba a un balcón gigante.

-Sabes que Sakura-chan es muy ingenua aún, ¿verdad? –preguntó tranquilamente, ella asintió algo confundida-. Ella cree en los cuentos de hadas, piensa que el mundo entero le sonreirá cuando crezca. Y a pesar de que se muestra fuerte ante cualquier desconocido, es muy insegura de sí misma.

-Lo sé –asintió la pelinegra-. Pero no entiendo en que se supone que esto ayudará, es decir, ¿notaste lo mal que se llevan ellos dos? No comprendo porque la dejaste justamente con Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió tenuemente y señaló algo debajo del balcón.

La Hyuuga se acercó y observó sorprendida un camino que llevaba hacia la parte donde había una pileta, tirados en el suelo peleaban una cabellera rosa y otra negra. Al parecer, Sakura se había descontrolado de nuevo.

-Yo creo que Sasuke-teme es el indicado para ella.

-¿El indicado? –preguntó.

Cuando el azul eléctrico de la mirada del Uzumaki se encontró en la de ella, su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Aquel muchacho no podía ser más lindo ¿verdad? Claramente era imposible.

-Es lo que yo creo. Quiero que sean una pareja -murmuró simplemente.

-Tú sabes que ella te ama –no fue una pregunta, pero el corazón de Hinata se achicó cuando el sonrió levemente-. ¿Por qué haces esto?

Hinata sintió sus ojos arder. Quería que Naruto supiera sus sentimientos, sacarse ese enorme peso de encima… pero algo la frenaba, la frenaba con demasiada fuerza.

_Cobarde, _pensó tristemente.

-Porque no puedo amarla –admitió finalmente, ante la mirada sorprendida de la pelinegra-. Yo sé que Sakura-chan no me ama como ella cree, no es lo mismo. Ella me quiere, sí, me ama, pero como un hermano… está confundiendo sus sentimientos, y por ningún motivo quiero que salga lastimada. Nunca lo permitiría.

Hinata tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pero… -trató de hablar-. ¿Cómo estás seguro? ¿Cómo sabes que no estás cometiendo un grave error, Naruto?

-Puede que parezca un completo dobe, dattebayo –se rascó la nuca y sonrió levemente, casi imperceptiblemente-. Pero sé cómo va esto de los sentimientos, además, conozco a Sakura-chan desde que traíamos pañales. No soy tan fácil de engañar.

Una duda surgió en Hinata.

-¿Por qué no puedes amarla?

Naruto la miró fijamente y ella se estremeció.

-Yo creo que… -dudó- estoy enamorado de alguien más.

-Oh.

Su voz sonó queda y rota como se sentía, giró su rostro a un lado e intentó armarse de fuerzas para no echarse a llorar. Naruto. _Su _Naruto. Estaba enamorado de alguien más.

-Entonces…-murmuró insegura-, ¿Sasuke?

-Estoy seguro de que es el indicado. Pero por si acaso, ¡estaré guardándole una paliza, _'ttebayo_!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentadosen los bancos del patio, Sasuke y Sakura permanecían en un silencio tranquilo, contemplando el cielo estrellado de esa noche.

Después de haber peleado tanto, terminaron haciendo una tregua para no discutir por lo que quedaba de noche, mucho menos un día de fiesta y celebración. La pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo unas extrañas punzadas de preocupación… ¿dónde se podrían haber metido Hinata y Naruto? Sus ojos verdes se pasearon nuevamente por el lugar, pero no encontró ninguna cara conocida.

-Deja de preocuparte –escuchó la voz fría de Sasuke-. Después de todo, son tus amigos. Supongo que le debes de tener un poco de confianza.

Ella tembló por la repentina oleada de frío.

-Sasuke –lo llamó, volteándose para quedar con el rostro del pelinegro en frente. Se le cortó la respiración al ver lo cerca que estaban, ¡era demasiado lindo! El rostro imperturbable y perfectamente delineado por los ángeles la contemplaba en mudo silencio, intentó mostrarse lo menos nerviosa posible-. Tú… ¿Tú crees que Naruto me llegue a ver como algo más que una hermana o amiga?

-No lo sé –admitió, mirando el cielo. Casi sin aliento, la pelirosa pudo contemplar el perfecto perfil del chico, tenuemente iluminado por el color azul de la noche y la luz-. Debes averiguarlo tú misma.

-Yo… tengo miedo –soltó un suspiró y bajo la mirada. Era como mostrar una debilidad ante un potente depredador.

-¿De qué? –no comprendió.

-De _perderlo_.

Era cierto. Había estado escondiendo sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo por cobardía… le aterraba pensar que su mejor amigo nunca estaría a su lado, que ya no la acompañaría a casa, ¿cómo soportaría perder a alguien tan cercano solo por su traicionero corazón? Era cruel. Y ella estaba horrorizada de que algo como eso llegara a pasar. Prefería mantener sus sentimientos ocultos, encerrados en algún oscuro lugar de su corazón que perder a alguien que le había acompañado toda la vida.

-Cómo odio dar concejos –escuchó maldecir a Sasuke y no pudo evitar soltar una risita casi sin notarlo. Se estaba dando cuenta (muy a su pesar) que el pelinegro no era una persona tan cruel como en un principio lo había supuesto.

En un instante de locura, Sakura lo observó seriamente. Parecía contrariado y concentrado en algo que ella no tenía idea, su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido y sus ojos negros se mantenían fijos en algún punto desconocido. Y se sintió mal. Estaban en una fiesta, a cientos de kilómetros del internado, con bebidas y música estridente, ¿qué hacían allí hablando de cosas patéticas de su vida? ¡Deberían estar disfrutando de la noche!

De un salto, se alejó de la banca y agarró la mano de Sasuke, sin siquiera darse cuenta, lo arrastró dentro de la casa con una gran sonrisa. El pelinegro la observaba confundido y todavía con la sorpresa presente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estamos en una fiesta, Sasuke –comentó ella, todavía caminando-. ¡Así que divirtámonos!

Desconcertado, se dejó arrastrar por Sakura. Después de todo, ¿qué podía salir mal?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kibadejó con fuerza el vaso en la mesa, soltando una enrome carcajada. El líquido que tenía dentro se removió y largo unas gotitas fuera de su lugar, para terminar nuevamente en su estado original. Sus ojos de una fuerte tonalidad negra observaron con diversión a los dos que se acercaban a donde estaba, se sorprendió al ver que los '_enemigos de muerte'_ – como él los había denominado poco después de ver lo _**mal**_ que se llevaba – venían tomados de la mano.

Sakura caminaba con rapidez, casi arrastrando a una cansado Uchiha con una cara de pocos amigos… de _muy pocos_ amigos.

-¡Eh, Uchiha, Haruno aquí! –les gritó, haciendo señas para que se acercaran.

A su lado se encontraba Rock Lee, bastante mareado por el exceso de alcohol que se había tomado al aceptar la apuesta contra Kiba para ver quien aguantaba más beber y quedar sobrio, no era muy difícil asegurar quién había ganado. Todos los que conocían a Kiba sabían que este tenía un fuerte control con las bebidas alcohólicas.

_Los enemigos de muerte_ se acercaron. Tomaron lugar en la mesa, y Sakura se sonrojó al ver que había tenido la mano de Sasuke todo el camino en busca de alguien conocido. El chico simplemente bufó y se arrojó a la silla con cansancio, al ver la carita maliciosa de Kiba tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Ey, ¿qué hacían pilluelos? –preguntó levantando las cejas sugestivamente, logrando que la pelirosa se sonrojara y comenzara a negar con los brazos y a tartamudear incoherencia. El Uchiha rodó los ojos.

-Nada, nada –repuso la chica, luego de su tartamudeo. Se acomodó el cabello rosa que había caído frente a su rostro y volvió a hablar-; ¿qué hacían ustedes?

El morocho se subió de hombros.

-Ya sabes, Lee se emborracho y ahora no recuerda cómo es su padre. Nada fuera de lo normal –una gotita apareció en la nuca de la pelirosa.

-Hmph.

-¡Les hago una apuesta! –chilló de repente el morocho.

_Ya se me hacía que éste puto tramaba algo_, pensó ácidamente el pelinegro.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta? –preguntó desconfiado.

-Pues, el que bebe mas sin caer desmayado o quedar en el estado de Lee, podrá pedir cualquier cosa que quiera –sentenció-. No se vale salirse cuando ya está hecho el juego. ¿Qué dicen?

Sakura miró con curiosidad al pelinegro. Este solo se subió de hombros, realmente le daba igual.

-¿O es qué tienen miedo? –molestó Kiba.

Sasuke se alertó, ¿por qué tanta insistencia? Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Sakura habló con voz seria y decidida.

-¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO, KIBA! ¡PERDERÁS! –rió histéricamente.

-_Será idiota_ -gruñó Sasuke, mas nadie lo escuchó.

-¡Trato hecho entonces!

Sasuke solo suspiró. Era como si tratara con dos infantes.

Sakura se tambaleó con una copa en la mano, a su lado, Sasuke estaba casi en su mismo estado… mientras que Kiba reía estrepitosamente, dando por ganada su apuesta.

-¡Esto… esh shenial! –Balbuceó Sakura-. Mañana modidemos deh dolor deh… cabesha.

-Cállate –ordenó el pelinegro, señalándola con un dedo con mucha dificultad, ya que veía todo borroso y no lograba verla con claridad-, no se… te entiende… nada… -arrastró las palabras.

-¡Eresh un… in idiota Ushiha!

-No… grites…

-Tu… no meh… mandash…

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a la pelirosa, tambaleándose un poco. Quedaron separados por una fina capa de aire, Sakura sintió su respiración acelerarse y el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad muy alta… vaya, ahora que estaba tan cerca de él… podía notar que era mucho más lindo de lo que antes había considerado. Cuando Sasuke habló, su aliento mentolado mesclado con un poco de alcohol la mareó.

-Eres una tonta –le dijo, sin siquiera saber lo que estaba diciendo. Simplemente estaba hipnotizado por la mirada verde de su compañera-enemiga.

-¿Por… qué? –logró articular, confundida.

-Porque te enamoras de otro idiota –casi gruñó. Estaba tan cerca que sus labios estaban a poco centímetros de rosarse… si tan solo, se acercaran un poquito más. Sakura estuvo gravemente tentada a cortar esa distancia, pero la charla estaba plantando una semillita de curiosidad en su mente-… no tienes que mirarlo a él, Sakura… quiero que me mires a m― un repentino mareo que sintió lo obligó callarse y sentarse con rapidez en la silla. El estomago le estaba dando vueltas…

-¡AMIGOS! –chilló Kiba, golpeando la mesa con la copa nuevamente-. ¡EH GANADO, ASÍ QUE… CUANDO ESTEMOS EN EL INTERNADO LES DARÉ SU CASTIGO! ¡WAJAJA!

La pelirosa lo ignoró completamente y se acercó a Sasuke, que estaba cambiando a un preocupante color verde.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Ugh.

Sin más, vio a Sasuke correr directo a los baños masculinos. Enarcó una ceja confundida, pero cuando se levantó el estomago le dio vuelta y comenzó a sentir unas incontrolables arcadas, su piel también cambio de pálida a verde en instantes. Pronto se vio a ella misma corriendo a los baños femeninas con el estomago gritándole a ser arrancado, mientras que la estruendosa risa de Kiba resonaba en todo el lugar.

_Ese maldito perro… me las pagará_, pensaba un descompuesto Sasuke.

Linda forma de festejar un campeonato.

-x-

**Continuará.**

-x-

* * *

**¡Hola! Quiero contarles que originalmente el capítulo lo tenía dividido en dos partes, pero me di cuenta de que si subo los capítulos una vez a la semana, es frustrante quedarse a mitad de uno, así que fui buena y lo junté todo. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, las cosas se ponen emocionante, ya verán lo que se vienen. Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo domingo.**

_¡No olviden comentar por favor!_


	5. Chapter 5

**************© Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

**Agridulce**

Capítulo 5.

Cuentos de Terror.

-x-

_Ohhh. _La cabeza le dolía como si miles de caballos corrieran en círculos sobre su cerebro. Giró en su cama y soltó un sonoro quejido, sintiendo punzadas de dolor enviadas a todas partes de su cuerpo. Con lentitud trató de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

_A ver_, pensó frunciendo levemente el seño mientras imágenes borrosas le venían a la mente. El partido. Ganaron. Una fiesta. Pelea con Sasuke. Pérdida de Naruto y Hinata por toda la noche. Pelea con Sasuke. Charla. Kiba. Bebidas. Apuestas. Alcohol. _Borroso_. _Mucho_ alcohol. Risas. Mareos. _Borroso_. Un Kakashi enfadado que los lleva a rastras dentro de la camioneta. _Borroso_. Llegada. Pelea con Sasuke. _Borroso_. Hinata. Cama. _Nada más_.

_De acuerdo,_ pensó sorprendida, _efectivamente soy bastante extraña y… ¡¿en qué rayos estaba pensando al aceptar la apuesta!? Oh, claro. Orgullo. ¡Maldito orgullo! _

-Sakura, al fin despiertas.

La mencionada elevó la vista sorprendida, observando a Hinata sentada a su lado, con un pequeño vaso de agua en su mano. Ignoró el mareo que sintió cuando se apuró por mirarla, de pronto… todas las preocupaciones que había olvidado la noche anterior, volvieron con más fuerza, provocándole un vuelco en el estomago.

-¿A dónde te fuiste anoche, Hinata?

La pelinegra abrió los ojos y la miró en silencio. Claro, debió haberse imaginado que notaría su ausencia… y no solo la de ella, sino que también la de Naruto. Algo que sería visiblemente sospechoso, es decir… no eran tan amigos como con la pelirosa. Se mordió el labio y bajo la cabeza, extendiendo el vaso y una pastilla.

-Esto te ayudara con el dolor de cabeza –susurró.

Aceptó todavía confundida. El corazón le latía furiosamente y quería golpearse, ¡por dios, Hinata era su amiga! Nunca haría nada malo hacia ella, además, conocía sus sentimientos hacia Naruto y eso era más fuerte. No tenía porque preocuparse, era Hinata… su mejor amiga, su hermana. Sin embargo, el nudo que tenía en el estomago no desapareció.

-Nos perdimos –comenzó en voz baja-. Los buscamos pero no estaban, después los encontramos en el colectivo… algo, mm, borrachos. No me hablaste, solo te sentaste y dormiste en mi hombro.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

No le creyó, y Hinata lo supo. Más no dijo nada.

¿Qué hacer cuando dos mejores amigas están_ enamoradas_ del _mismo_ chico?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó lentamente, casi con pereza. Tenía una extraña sensación de que si apuraba su paso, la cabeza comenzaría a latirle como metralladoras. Con una mano apoyada en la pared, cerró los ojos con lentitud y trató (de alguna forma) apaciguar el fuerte dolor que sentía. Ella nunca había tenido una resaca como esa… cielos, ¿cuánto había tomado la noche anterior? Por las veces que había vomitado suponía que_** mucho**_. Demasiado quizás.

-¿Mucho alcohol para lo que tu débil cuerpo puede aguantar, _Sakura_?

_Mierda,_ pensó. Con broca levantó rápidamente la cabeza, enfrentándose a la mirada oscura de su enemigo Sasuke Uchiha, pero eso no hizo más que incrementar el dolor de cabeza y soltó un quejido mientras intentaba fulminarlo con la mirada, él simplemente rió con tranquilidad… ¿cómo carajo él no tenía su resaca? _Maldito fenómeno_.

-Quítate de mi vista Uchiha –gruñó bajito.

Él sonrió con sorna.

-¿De mal humor _Ha-ru-no_?

-Idiota. –Rodó los ojos y lo miró refunfuñando-. ¿Por qué rayos no estás así?

-¿A qué te refieres con:_ así_? ¿Arrastrándome por pasillos, quieres decir? –Se burló, más la chica solo lo miro feo… al parecer, si estaba con una fuerte resaca-. Fácil: estoy acostumbrado a tomar mucho. A veces incluso más.

-Pues anoche no te veías muy presentable.

-Al menos pude caminar por mi cuenta hacia el colectivo, no como a ti que prácticamente te arrastraron dentro.

Sakura enrojeció.

-¿Por qué no me detuviste? Podrías haberme dicho que dejara de tomar para que no pasara una vergüenza así -gruñó-. _Naruto lo hubiera hecho_.

Algo en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke brilló.

-No soy tu niñera Haruno, si no sabes controlarte no deberías haber aceptado esa estúpida apuesta que (obviamente y gracias a ti) perdimos –calló unos segundos y su mirada se endureció, dejando a Sakura perpleja-. Y no me compares con Uzumaki; _nunca._

-Ah… -enmudeció, no entendía qué le había ocurrido a Sasuke-. Lo… ¿siento?

No se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, verdaderamente nunca se le había cruzado por la mente el comparar a Sasuke con Naruto, es decir, eran completamente diferentes. Como el agua y el aceite. Uno blanco, el otro negro. En este caso era algo como; _amarillo y azul_. Uno era su amigo ―que deseaba que fuera algo más― y el otro su enemigo ―que no quería que fuera nada más que eso― ahí terminaba todo. No había más vuelta que darle, ¿verdad?

-Hmph.

Juntos caminaron a la cafetería, Sakura notó que el pelinegro se había enfado en serio ante el comentario. Pero no le dio más vueltas, a veces consideraba que Sasuke tenía graves problemas de bipolaridad. No ocultó el gruñido que escapó de sus labios cuando, al entrar a la cafetería, los gritos de todos se escucharon con amplificadores y se sintió mareada… de nuevo.

-Juro que jamás volveré a tomar tanto –dijo suavemente, casi mentalmente.

-Eso dicen los borrachos.

Lo miró feo, pero no comentó nada. Una parte de ella se alegró porque no se hubiera enojado hasta el punto de no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Caminaron a la mesa en que Naruto saltaba como un condenado haciéndole señas para que los viera. Estaban todos sentados, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kiba – a este ultimo lo miraron feo al recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior – incluso más chicas de las cuales Sakura no tenía idea de quienes eran. Entonces, la oji-jade se sorprendió al reconocer a una despampanante rubia, de ojos azules y desarrollado cuerpo. ¡Era la chica que estaba en el partido! Si mal no recordaba era… Ino.

-Hola chicos –saludó Sakura en general, a sabiendas de que el Uchiha no abriría la boca.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo y tomaron asiento entre los otros. La pelirosa no pasó desapercibida las miraditas picaras que le mandaba esa tal Ino a Sasuke, recordó lo que habían estado hablando la rubia junto con la otra chica.

…

_-Vaya Miki –dijo, su voz era sensual y aterciopelada-. Creo que encontré a mi próximo chico ¿No te parece?_

_¿Próximo chico? ¿Pero quién se creía? ¿Y porque nunca antes la había visto allí? _

_-Eso creo Ino –concedió la otra._

_¿Ino?_

_-Me alegro de haber aceptado el traslado, me apetece conocer a ese Sasuke –rió. _

…

Sakura la examinó unos segundos, ¿qué quería ésa chica con Sasuke? Sacudió la cabeza decidida a no prestar atención en eso y se concentró en la charla que había en la mesa, su amiga Hinata le sonrió y presentó a la rubia. Como siempre, era la única que se percataba de cosas tan mínimas como que no los había presentado.

-Ino, ellos son Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno –señaló a los dos, el pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza y la pelirosa sonrió levemente-. Chicos, ella es Ino Yamanaka, trasladada recientemente desde Washington.

Se saludaron, pero Sakura notó – muy a su pesar – que la rubia estaba más interesada en contemplar el rostro distraído de Sasuke que en preocuparse por los demás que integraban la mesa. Ignoró eso y decidió hablar con sus amigas que le contaban anécdotas de la noche anterior, pero no fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Ino dirigiéndose a Sasuke que levantó la mirada para observarlos, al igual que todos los de la mesa.

-Así que, Sasuke-kun… también te mudaste recientemente, ¿verdad?

_Ja. Ahora viene una frase de desprecio por Sasuke y la chica quedara llorando_, aseguró mentalmente la Haruno, observando detalladamente.

-Sí, de hecho, éste es mi primer año –contestó suavemente, frio, pero era mucho pedir que le hubiera contestado.

Sakura sintió ahogarse con su propia saliva, ¡Sasuke Uchiha siendo _levemente_ amable con una _persona viva_! ¡Que además era _una chica_! Algo dentro de ella se removió, logrando que se sintiera frustrada y enojada. Y es que, a ella le hablaba mal, la agredía y se burlaba de lo patética que era su vida… en cambio llega esa rubia despampanante con rostro perfecto y cuerpo de infarto y la trataba realmente bien.

_Maldito cretino_, pensó furiosa, _es un sucio interesado_.

-Oye, Sakura-chan –llamó Naruto. La pelirosa olvidó cualquier pensamiento que pudiera pasar por su mente en ese momento y lo observo embobada, él le sonreía-: ¿Qué te sucedió anoche? Kiba me estaba comentando que estabas un _poquito_ borracha.

Enrojeció.

-¡Oye! –se quejó Kiba, reprendiéndolo por algo-. Yo he dicho que estaba _muy_ borracha, no un "_poquito."_

_Mataré a Kiba, lo aseguro_.

-No estaba_ tan_ borracha –protestó, defendiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Miró a su mejor amigo (amor platónico) con suplica-. Solo fue un poco, además, se trataba de una _apuesta_.

Sasuke gruñó.

Ugh, no debió haber dicho eso…

-¡La apuesta! –recordó repentinamente Kiba.

_¡Diablos! _Sakura abrió los ojos espantada, había metido la pata terriblemente. Al ver el rostro de Sasuke supo que estaba pensando lo mismo, quizás agregándole un "eres una torpe" o algo por el estilo.

-¿Lo habías olvidado? –se burló Naruto, pasando desapercibido el rostro tenso de Sakura, que internamente rogaba porque no le dieran una prueba de "besa al chico que te gusta" ó "confiesa tu amor a Naruto." Ya. De acuerdo, estaba alucinando. Nadie aparte de Hinata y – lamentablemente – Sasuke sabían de su amor por el Uzumaki.

Kiba lo miró feo.

-No lo había olvidado, sólo que… tengo más importantes en qué pensar –se excusó.

-Oigan, no quiero sonar entrometida –comentó una vocecita suave y tranquila de Ino Yamanaka, todos la miraron expectantes-. Me gustaría saber, ¿de qué apuesta hablan?

Inozuka olvidó su reciente mal humor para carcajearse como condenado.

-Es que anoche salimos de fiesta y ellos –señaló a Sakura y Sasuke, que parecían bastante molestos ante la situación-, apostaron a que podían beber más que yo sin quedar ebrios. Y como imaginaras: gané.

-Ése 'apostamos' me suena a mandada –declaró Sasuke todo enojado-. Sakura fue quién aceptó sin pensar en las consecuencias, como siempre, tan cabeza hueca.

- ¡Oye! –masculló-. Tú no comentaste nada, además, no te obligué a que bebieras. Lo hiciste tú solito _amigo _–escupió.

-Hmph.

-Ok, ya es suficiente –les cortó Hinata-. ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es Kiba-san?

El chico rió.

-Fácil. Solo deben ir al último piso del internado y sacar fotos de la habitación "265"

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Chilló fuera de sí la pelirosa.

Todos estaban en silencio. Sasuke, ajeno a cualquier sentimiento que pudieran tener los otros, se concentró en masticar las galletitas de chocolate súper amargo que se encontraban sobre la mesa, mientras que a su lado, Ino observaba con confusión cómo todos habían guardado silencio y permanecían pálidos… principalmente la pelirosa. Al ver que el pelinegro no diría nada ―ya que estaba demasiado ocupado degustando sus galletas bien oscuras como el petróleo, se preguntó si serian muy amargas como aparentaban a la vista― decidió ser ella quien cortara la tención del ambiente.

-¿Chicos? –Comenzó hablando bajito-. ¿Paso algo malo?

Kiba la observó sorprendido.

-Tú… -titubeó-. ¿No sabes la historia de la habitación 265?

-Pues… no, de hecho, no.

-Lo imaginaba –susurró-. De acuerdo, te contare…

-¡NO!

Todos se concentraron en la pelirosa, que se puso roja como un tomate. Sasuke, que había estado observando ―sin mucha importancia― las reacciones de todos los presentes, elevó una ceja… imaginándose lo que podría estar pasando.

-Es que, ¿acaso tienes miedo _Sa-ku-ra_?

Ella gruñó ante la provocación del chico.

-Claro que no –escupió, terca.

Hinata y Naruto, que la conocían bien, la observaron preocupados. Sakura era… en pocas palabras una "miedosa" de lo peor. Al parecer, para mostrarse orgullosa ―como siempre― frente a Sasuke, olvidó aquel _pequeño_ detalle. Kiba se subió de hombros y comenzó a hablar claramente:

-Desde hace mucho tiempo; se cuenta la historia de la habitación 265. Y según muchos de los chicos de cursos superiores que se atrevieron a subir, aseguran que el lugar está embrujado. –Esperó la reacción de todos, solo Sakura tembló casi imperceptiblemente, con los labios apretados con fuerzas-. Al parecer, antes permitían que los cocineros, ama de llaves y conserjes que trabajaban aquí, pudieran quedarse a dormir, cada uno en habitaciones diferentes. Los cocineros tenían la habitación 265, en donde dormían al menos unas tres personas.

-Las amas de llaves, en cambio, tenían permitido dormir en la habitación continua –siguió Hinata, animada al ver las expresiones de sus amigos, todos estaban concentrados-. Los cocineros siempre habían coqueteado con las amas de llaves, en especial una de ellas; Nicole. Una de la más linda, delicada y encantadora muchacha de la mansión.

»Una noche, Nicole tardó en llegar a su habitación, ya que se había quedado hasta tarde cerrando las puertas de cada una de las habitaciones y organizando las cosas para el día siguiente. En cuanto pasaba a la habitación en donde estaban sus amigas, escuchó murmullos poco agradables en donde estaban los cocineros. Nicole se sintió intrigada y decidió ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, al abrir la puerta, se encontró la imagen más desagradable que hubieran visto sus ojos. Los chicos encargados de la cocina, estaban parados alrededor de una cama de dos plazas en el medio de la habitación… atada en la cama, se encontraba una de las alumnas, atadas de pie a cabeza, llorando y con la boca tapada con un trapo. Consternada comenzó a gritarles, que asustados, la tomaron de las manos y la arrastraron a la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Y qué sucedió? –preguntó Ino, concentradísima en el relato.

»Esa noche la violaron, a ella y a la niña. Ninguna de las dos había podido hacer nada, a pesar de que soltaban quejidos fueron golpeadas y lastimadas severamente. La niña no pudo soportarlo y murió a los pocos días, mientras que Nicole, se mantuvo como un espectro conviviendo con aquellos monstruos. Cinco días más tarde, la habitación en donde dormían los cocineros: la 265, fue incendiada con los tres chicos dentro y la misma Nicole. Dicen que ella no había podido soportar el dolor de ser ultrajada ―algo muy mal visto en esos tiempos― y decido matarse junto a ellos. Desde entonces, la habitación 265 nunca más fue ocupada, está deshabitada y dicen que los espíritus de los hombres permanecen allí, esperando la llegada de nuevas jovencitas bellas.

Sakura apretó los labios con fuerza y aferró sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su campera rosada. Había escuchado aquella historia desde que entró al Instituto ―hace tres años― pero nunca se acostumbraba a ella… el solo imaginarse la cara de esos cocineros le daba pavor.

-Ajá –sonrió Kiba-, así que ahora, _nuestra parejita_ subirá a la habitación 265.

La Haruno se sobresaltó.

-¡No somos pareja! -escupió-. Además, no pueden permitir que una linda jovencita (cómo yo) vaya a un lugar como ese, ¡miren si los fantasma de los cocineros quieren llevarme con ellos!

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Tranquila Sakura, estoy seguro que en cuanto te vean saldrán corriendo –se mofó.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Y tú una miedosa!

-¡Retráctate!

-Oblígame.

-¡YA BASTA, DATTEBAYO! –Les cortó, para sorpresa de todos, Naruto. La pelirosa fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke por última vez y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar, visiblemente sonrojada.

-De acuerdo, chicos. Ésta noche: a las diez los quiero en mi habitación, me aseguraré de que entren por esa puerta, ¿de acuerdo? Y quiero las fotos –sonrió Kiba.

Sasuke simplemente se subió de hombros, mientras que la pelirosa temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué tal te fue Ino? -preguntó-. ¿Hablaste con él?

La rubia estaba sentada en los bancos de la salida, con un chupetín color rojo en sus labios. Su cabello rubio y brillante caía de forma elegante por sus hombros, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban concentrados en el cielo. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo, dando paso a la noche… seguramente Sasuke-kun iría a cumplir su apuesta.

-No muy bien –confesó en un suspiro.

La chica Miki, frunció el seño confundida.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… -titubeó-, tengo la extraña sensación de que le gusta esa chica con la que siempre se pelea… la de cabello rosa.

-¿Quién? ¿Sakura? –la voz de Miki sonó incrédula, intentando ocultarse una carcajada habló-: no tienes que preocuparte por ella Ino. Se llevan pésimo y dudo mucho que se gusten.

-No lo sé –masculló la rubia-, pero hay algo… no tengo idea de cómo explicarlo.

-Quizás sólo lo estas imaginando.

-Quizás –contestó no muy convencida.

-Planeas dejar todo, ¿buscaras a otro chico?

La rubia sonrió enormemente, bailando con su legua alrededor del caramelo.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo seriamente-. Ya lo decidí. Será mío. Ningún chico escapa de mis brazos, ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Aterrada_, era la única palabra que la describía ahora.

Caminaba a paso lento detrás de Sasuke y Kiba, a su lado derecho estaba Hinata, mientras que en izquierdo se encontraba un preocupado Naruto. Subían las escaleras con sigilo, a sabiendas de que si los encontraban estarían en un grave problema… el pasillo del último piso del orfanato se encontraba oscuro, ya que casi todas las habitaciones de allí eran utilizadas para guardar cosas, las dos linternas que llevaban los primeros de la filas iluminaban poco y nada, contando con la que tenia Kiba comenzaba a parpadear perdiendo las baterías.

-¿Quién fue el idiota que trajo _esa_ lámpara sin baterías? –interrogó la pelirosa, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Sasuke gruñó.

-Mejor está lo _que tú_ trajiste –bramó, desviando la luz del camino e iluminando la cara de la chica-. Claro. No trajiste _nada_.

-Mucho mejor no hacer nada que hacerlo mal.

-Si no fuera por mí estaríamos caminando en la oscuridad.

-¡Oh, gran Dios Sasuke! Muchas gracias –escupió con sarcasmo.

-¡Ya basta! –Les cortó Kiba-, Sasuke, continua iluminando.

-Hmph.

Los pasos resonaban en las viejas maderas de los pisos, largando un ruido similar al de las películas de terror. Sakura se negaba a mostrarse como una cobarde frente a Sasuke, y es que sabía que si hacia eso… ¡no tendría más dignidad!, ¿cómo haría para volver a hablarle con sarcasmo y suficiencia? Frunció el seño y apretó los puños, decidida. ¡NO dejaría que Sasuke se burlara de ella!, ¡oh, no Señor!, ella misma se encargaría de demostrarle que no era ninguna cobarde.

-De acuerdo, -suspiró Kiba-, aquí nos quedamos. Continúan solos chicos.

-Hmph.

-¿Qué?, ¿ya?

Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, la voz le había salido estúpidamente temblorosa… casi como un lamento. Pudo ver, con la escasa luz, los ojos burlones de Sasuke puestos en ella y la sonrisa torcida en sus labios; esa sonrisa que decía: _"miedosa, sabía que no podrías"_. Más no pudo articular palabra para defenderse, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada en no temblar como una hoja o arrojarse al suelo a llorar para que no la dejaran allí sola con fantasmas y un idiota.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, y con el corazón desbocado pudo contemplar que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de Naruto.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, Sakura-chan –susurró bajito, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba sus azules ojos-, nadie te obliga a nada.

Con los corazones alrededor de su mejor amigo, pudo escuchar un bufido.

-Cobarde.

Gruñó.

-¡De cobarde no tengo nada baka!

-Hmph.

-¡Ash, eres intratable! –suspiró, buscando calmarse. Volvió a concentrarse en los tranquilizantes ojos azules de su amigo-. Descuida Naruto, estará todo bien. Iré y les traeré fotos, ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio no pareció muy convencido que digamos, pero al ver la decisión en los ojos de su amiga (más que nada el resentimiento contra cierto pelinegro que en estos momentos se encontraba curiosamente entretenido con la madera bajo sus pies), se acercó a ella y le dejo un suave beso en la frente, en señal de cariño y le despeino los cabellos.

-Cuídate.

Sakura lo observó con el labio inferior temblándole.

-Baka… eres un exagerado –tartamudeó.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con el momento de romanticismo? Sinceramente, estoy comenzando a cansarme y creo que me dará diabetes –comentó mordazmente Sasuke. Sakura frunció el seño y camino hasta ubicarse a su lado.

-Vamos idiota, mientras menos tiempo pasemos juntos, mejor.

-Te encanta mentir.

-Ya quisieras.

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente y camino con la cámara colgándole en el cuello, la pelirosa lo siguió desde bastante cerca, intentando no mostrarse asustada, a pesar de que quería correr y escapar de aquel terrible lugar. El pasillo comenzaba a tornarse un poco más frío tras cada paso que daban, y a Sakura no le costó demasiado notar que las ventanas en el fondo iluminaban tenuemente de color azul, casi imperceptible… se movía algo, estaba segura, cuando se acercaron lo corroboró, algo se movía en el suelo. Gritó espantada y se aferró a Sasuke.

-El… el… fa-fa-fantasma-a –tartamudeó, negándose a dar un paso más.

Escuchó al pelinegro resoplar.

-Eres una tonta –masculló-. ¿No ves que solo es la sombra de un árbol? No es difícil notar que por el viento se mueve y parece una persona, tonta –repitió el insulto burlescamente.

-Pues… también te asustaste, no lo niegues –refunfuñó con enojo, aún así, no se separo ni un milímetro del cuerpo del chico.

-Suéltame –ordenó al ver que no lo dejaba-. Sakura. Déjame. Ya.

Tragándose el miedo, y con el orgullo en alto se soltó y bajó los acuosos ojos verdes al suelo, ¡Sasuke era un tremendo idiota!, ¡insensible sangre fría! El chico suspiró y caminó hasta quedarse frente a ella, cara a cara, con sus dedos tomo el mentón de la chica obligándolo a mirarlo. Sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho al ver sus ojos verdes húmedos, ignoro _de qué_ pudo haberse tratado y volvió a suspirar.

-Tonta.

La tomó de la mano con suavidad, y juntos caminaron por el oscuro pasillo de aquel lugar. La habitación estaba al frente de ellos, así que Sasuke sacó su cámara y decidió abrir la puerta, pero Sakura no tenía las mismas intenciones…

-¿Y si entramos a otra y sacamos fotos de allí?, dudo que sean diferentes… además, mira y realmente hay alguien allí dentro.

-Sakura –suspiró-, eres tremendamente cobarde.

-Y tú eres un ser cruel y despiadado.

-Solo entramos, sacamos fotos y listo, ¿de acuerdo? –estaba cansado y quería dormir. Mientras más rápido terminara con todo aquello, mejor. Sakura sacudió la cabeza inconforme-. Ya. Mira; entraré yo y tú me esperas aquí fuera.

Por alguna razón esa idea le pareció la peor, ¿qué tal si le sucedía algo y nadie podría ayudarlo?, ¿y si el entumido fantasma lo ataca a él? Para su sorpresa, aquello le dio más miedo que su propia muerte.

-Iré contigo.

Sin decir más el pelinegro abrió la puerta. Sakura estaba esperando una cuchillada en el estomago por mano de los carniceros, o quizás un fantasma llorando desconsoladamente para luego arrojarse sobre ellos culpándolos de su muerte. Pero, lejos de lo que esperó, la habitación se encontraba hundida en un silencio sepulcral, con el mismo ambiente de todas las otras habitaciones… nada diferente.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, mientras Sakura iluminaba con la linterna el pelinegro se encargaba de tomar fotos en todos lados. La habitación era similar a las demás, solo que se encontraba un poco sucia con polvo y telarañas por todos lados. La pelirosa diviso –gracias a la linterna- un interruptor no muy lejos de ellos, decidió encenderlo pero al ver que no funcionaba, se sintió levemente decepcionada.

-Vaya –a pesar de hablar bajo, su voz hizo eco en la inhabitada habitación-, al menos esperaba que las luces anduvieran, después de todo, la historia dice que todas las noches, alrededor de las dos de la madrugada se encienden las luces de ésta habitación.

-Imposible –respondió Sasuke, tomando una fotografía del techo-. Ni siquiera hay focos.

Sakura iluminó y, efectivamente, no había focos en ninguna parte, por lo que era imposible que las luces pudieran encenderse. No había muchas cosas en el lugar, sólo los caños que una vez fueron cama y una mesita de luz en el centro del lugar, negó con la cabeza, toda aquella historia no era más que una farsa.

-Listo –bostezó Sasuke-. Larguémonos de aquí.

-Sí.

Tras una última revisada a la habitación 'del terror' salieron del lugar dejando la puerta semi-abierta sin siquiera darse cuenta. Mientras volvían otra vez a sus habitaciones, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hace segundos.

-Al final, la historia no era cierta –comentó, bajando de las escaleras que daban al último piso-, y lo fantasmas no existen.

-Por eso nunca debes creer en estúpidos cuentos de terror, Sakura.

-Hmph.

Sonriendo abandonaron el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y esa misma noche, cuando el reloj marco las dos de la madrugada en punto, la puerta de aquella oscura y "vacía" habitación número_ 265_, se cerró con fuerza y la luz se encendió iluminando todo, dejando ver, a través de las cortinas de la ventana, cómo sombras se movían por aquella tenebrosa habitación. Quizás… _los cuentos de terror_ no son del todo; _estupideces_.

-x-

**Continuará.**

-x-

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un capítulo extraño, ¿a que no? Me gusta mucho la relación de Sasuke y Sakura. Algunos me comentaron sobre el NaruHina, lo cierto es que originalmente no tenía planeado emparejarlos, pero no me parece muy entretenido que sólo se trate de la historia del SasuSaku, es refrescante que hayan otras parejas. Gracias a los anónimos que comentan y no tengo cómo responder :( aun así agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de comentar, lo aprecio de verdad. Gracias por leer, ¡hasta el próximo domingo! **

_No olviden comentar ¿si? _


	6. Chapter 6

**************© Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

**Agridulce**

Capítulo 6.

El campamento, ¡perdidos en un bosque!

-x-

_**S**_akura sonrió animada, sacudiendo el bolso rosado lleno de estampados de colores que tenía sobre el alfombrado piso de su habitación. Tres pilas de ropa pulcramente acomodada sobre su cama le estaban dando mala espina, ¿alcanzaría todo eso dentro de su bolso? Se subió de hombros con despreocupación, _tenía que entrar_.

-¿No te parece que es mucho, Sakura?

La mencionada se volteó para encontrarse con una pelinegra con destellos azules, traía un vestido de primavera color celeste que resaltaba sus enormes ojos casi blancos con una mezcla de violeta. Al ver la expresión confundida de su amiga, Hinata señaló la cantidad de ropa sobre la cama.

-Pues… no lo sé, creo que sí. –Suspiró.

-Descuida, si no te entra puedo dejar que guardes un poco en el mío, yo no llevo mucho, así que me sobra espacio.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias, Hinata! –Exclamó encantada, luego examinó su cama y noto que estaba todo ordenado-. ¿Y tu ropa?

-Está guardada –señaló una valija con ruedas acomodada junto a su cama, casi pasando desapercibida-. Hace tiempo que tengo mis cosas preparadas, decidí no dejar todo para hoy porque posiblemente me olvidaré algo. Siempre me ocurre –rió.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Kami, soy la única que dejo todo para último momento! –gimió.

Hinata solo sonrió suavemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Piensas estar toda la maldita mañana haciendo ruido con eso, dattebayo? –exclamó Naruto, girando un llavero con forma de dragón que tenía sobre su cabeza, bien sujetado-. Si no paras, creo que me volveré loco.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, sin embargo —a diferencia de todas las veces en que discutía con el rubio— no contestó con nada y volvió a concentrarse en los acordes. En sus piernas, sostenidas por sus firmes brazos se encontraba una hermosa guitarra negra brillante, con las cuerdas tensas y firmes.

-¿Qué, no hablas ahora?

A diferencia de Sasuke, el Uzumaki no tenía nada mejor que hacer… solo molestar al pelinegro que cada vez perdía más la paciencia. ¿Era posible que no pudiera estar tranquilo ni siquiera un día?, ¿nunca podría tocar la guitarra tranquilo? Deslizó los dedos sobre las cuerdas, y comenzó una parte de la canción que tocaba en esos momentos, Naruto lo observó sorprendido, pues, a pesar de molestar con que él solo hacia "ruido" debía admitir —muy, muy a su pesar— que no era nada malo.

Unos golpes —para nada suaves— en la puerta de la habitación, obligaron a que Naruto dejara su llavero (que lo habían distraído por media hora) sobre la cama y saltara al suelo directo la puerta. Mientras tanto, Sasuke seguía concentrado por completo en la canción que estaba haciendo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sakura observaba con una enorme sonrisa a Naruto, detrás de ella una nerviosa Hinata jugaba con sus manos.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan, Hinata! –saludó Naruto emocionado, decidido que en ese momento ya no estaría tan aburrido-. Pasen, pasen. –Las animó-. ¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan?

La pelirosa se había quedado encimada escuchando la dulce melodía que tranquilizaba el ambiente de la habitación, al principio, sospechó de qué se trataba de un CD, pero al ingresar en lugar observó que se trataba de Sasuke, sentado con una guitarra sobre la cama de colchas azules. El aliento se le quedo atrapado en la boca y —para su sorpresa— el estomago comenzó a llenársele de mariposas.

Era la imagen más hermosa que había presenciado nunca, el Uchiha estaba concentrado en las hojas sobre la cama mientras que sus dedos se movían con agilidad por sobre las cuerdas. Su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada, por lo que sus cabellos negros ocultaban sus hermosos ojos negros, siendo visible solo la curvatura de su pequeña nariz y sus finos labios rojos remarcados por los dioses. La luz que entraba de la enorme ventana abierta, iluminaba el contorno de su rostro como si fuera un ángel.

-¿Sakura? –Naruto movía una mano sobre sus ojos, con visible preocupación en su rostro-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Todavía un poco embobada, se obligó a recomponer su postura.

-Eh, sí… estoy bien, sí.

_De acuerdo_, pensó, _eso sonó patético_. Sasuke, que hasta el momento había ignorado de quién se podría tratar, miraba con una ceja levantada a una sonrosada Sakura que tartamudeaba algo a Naruto. En ese momento, una pregunta que siempre veía a aquellos dos juntos ocupo su mente; _¿qué pudo verle al idiota de Naruto? _es decir, él era mucho mejor… incluso tenía a más chicas detrás que el idiota cabeza de alcornoque. Se subió de hombros, indiferente.

-¿Qué tanto hablan? –masculló Sasuke, borde, para variar-. Estoy ocupado.

Y, para variar, quién reaccionó primero ante la provocación no fue nada más ni nada menos que Sakura.

-Puedes largarte si tanto te molestamos, después de todo, la habitación es de Naruto.

-Esta es **MÍ **habitación.

-¡También es mía, dattebayo!

-Tranquilos –los calmó Hinata, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Mostrarse seria no era algo de lo que ella pudiera caracterizarse, pero estaba segura de que aquellos tres comenzarían a pelear si nadie los detenía.

Sakura suspiró, observó la habitación una vez más —esta vez sin quedarse embobada mirando a cierto pelinegro— y localizó algo que la hizo sonreír de forma inminente. Corrió a la cama de Naruto y se arrojó con fuerzas, tomando entre sus manos el llavero de dragón rojo con negro que descansaba allí. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como el césped bajo el sol.

-¿Aún lo conservas, Naruto? –preguntó, con la mirada perdida en el objeto y la voz tan suave como el canto de un ángel.

Sasuke frunció levemente el seño, y volvió a concentrarse en sus acordes.

-Claro que sí, Sakura-chan –sonrió, acercándose a la pelirosa.

-¿Qué es? –Por algún motivo, Hinata no se podía permitir verlos…_ así_. Sonaba cruel desde su punto de vista, pero le era imposible ignorar los cortes que recibía su lastimado corazón.

-Un llavero de Dragón –respondió la pelirosa, con una enorme sonrisa en los ojos-. Se lo obsequié cuando éramos pequeños… prometió que jamás lo perdería.

-Nunca rompo mis promesas.

Hinata bajó la mirada, los ojos le ardían. Sasuke, que volvía a concentrar su atención en los otros tres no pasó desapercibida la reacción de la pelinegra. Suspiró, enserio… ¿qué rayos le veían al dobe? No estaba en la actitud de Sasuke sentirse mal por otra persona, pero supuso que no era para nada agradable lo que estaba sucediendo con la Hyuuga… además, ella era demasiado buena como para ser castigada de esa forma.

-Sakura –llamó, desconectando a la pelirosa de sus recuerdos-. ¿Me podrías…? Tsk. Acompáñame a buscar algo en dirección. –Demandó finalmente, ni tragándose todo el orgullo que tenia podía pedir un favor.

Ella elevó una ceja, extrañada. Sin embargo, asintió de forma lenta.

-De acuerdo.

Salieron de la habitación en silencio, Sasuke demasiado fastidiado por tener que "ayudar" a alguien —a pesar de ser la forma más indirectamente posible— y Sakura todavía extrañada porque el pelinegro le pidiera algo a ella. A su enemiga natural.

-Ya. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué me sacaste de la habitación? –Preguntó, sin poder aguantar más un momento de intriga.

El Uchiha la miró, dejándola casi sin aliento, serio. Ella realmente no parecía notar por qué la había sacado de la habitación, que por cierto, era algo demasiado bobo como para no darse cuenta. Decidió no contarle nada, después de todo, no era su problema, ¿cierto?

-Tengo que buscar algo –repitió.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué me llamaste a mi?

Suspiró_. Que chica más molesta_, pensó.

-Porque se me antojaba, ¿contenta?

-¿Se te antojaba?, ¿cómo que "se te antojaba"? Explícate –continuó.

-Tsk –gruñó.

-¡Oh, vamos!, ¿otra vez con tus malditos monosílabos? –le zarandeó el brazo, pero él la ignoro completamente-. ¡Sasuke!

Ambos continuaron caminando entre las quejas de la pelirosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A**__hora. Debes decírselo ahora,_ se dijo, _vamos Hinata, díselo_.

-Naruto-kun… -murmuró bajito.

El rubio la observó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata? –Preguntó.

-Yo quería decirte que… -murmuró bajito-. Que…

-¿Es lindo no?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El llavero que me obsequió Sakura-chan -contestó feliz.

Hinata miró el suelo.

_Por supuesto… es de su Sakura-chan_, pensó tristemente, _siempre la amara y preferirá a ella… es inútil_. Una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus ojos y bajo la mirada, temblando entera.

-Sí, Naruto-kun –dijo, bajito y en tartamudeos que parecían sollozos-. Es… hermoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Esto es genial! –Sakura caminaba dando saltitos de un lado a otro-. Iremos de campamento, ¡será súper!

Hinata iba a su lado, arrastrando su valija por los pasillos de la academia directo al colectivo que esperaba abajo. La pelinegra no podía compartir su felicidad por más que lo intentara, la noche anterior había llorado hasta que las lágrimas se le acabaron… casi no había podido dormir y al levantarse se encontró con los ojos hinchados.

-Seguro que sí –musitó.

Sakura se detuvo con brusquedad y la miró seriamente.

-A ti te sucede algo, Hinata. –Sentenció-. Y vas a decírmelo ahora mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿A-algo?, ¿C-cómo que… algo? –Hinata se mostró asustada.

-Mira… -suspiró, relajando su semblante-. Te conozco, _sé_ que algo te sucede… puede que sea un poco… —quizás, muy— despistada, pero esa mirada triste no es común en ti, Hinata.

La Hyuuga bajó la mirada, las manos le temblaban. No era posible, ¿cómo podía ser que después de haber llorado una noche entera las lágrimas siguieran cayendo?, ¿es qué no se acabarían nunca? Sollozó, y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-H-Hinata… -la voz de Sakura tembló, preocupada-. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿es algo malo?, ¿alguien, alguien te hizo algo…?

Negó lentamente.

-N-No… n-no es… e-eso –tartamudeó, entre lloriqueos silenciosos. Con mucha preocupación Sakura se movió rápido y la abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos negros.

-Me preocupas Hinata, has estado actuando extraño últimamente -susurró-. Pero ahora… estas tan angustiada…, dime qué te sucede, por favor…

-Es… s-solo e-es… -incapaz de confesárselo, se llevo un mano al pecho, en donde palpitaba su lastimado corazón.

Sakura se sorprendió, y separándose un poco habló:

-¡¿TIENES UN PROBLEMA EN EL CORAZÓN?!

…más bien gritó.

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo en que las dos amigas se encontraban, negó con la cabeza al ver a Sakura gritando. ¿Tan difícil era de comprender? Incluso él que no había estado en todo el rato en que hablaban aquellas dos, se había percatado de qué se trataba. _Por Kami, qué chica más ingenua_, pensó sonriendo inconcientemente.

-Deja de gritar, baka –soltó Sasuke, una vez que estuvo a su lado.

-¡No me digas qué hacer, idiota! –chilló.

Hinata, que había permanecido observando a Sakura con los ojos grandes, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. ¿Qué si estaba enfadada? Por supuesto que no, era Sakura… la misma amiga despistada y cien por ciento dramática, la única que lograba que sonriera cuando su corazón estaba tan pisoteado. Cuando Sakura hizo ademán a darle un coscorrón al pelinegro, el cual por cierto estaba enfurruñado mirando a un costado y murmurando quién-sabe-qué, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

La Haruno olvidó su enojo para contemplar a su amiga riendo.

-Qué bueno, ya estas mejor Hinata –susurró, con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Perdona… no quise preocuparte –susurró-. Lo siento.

Sakura rió.

-Descuida, para eso están las amigas –sonrió, mientras que sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción-. Ahora que está todo bien… ¡vámonos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo tener _tanta_ mala suerte…

Sakura se encontraba fulminando con la mirada el asiento que tenía delante, a su lado, Sasuke permanecía en silencio con la vista concentrada en el camino, ignorándola olímpicamente. El autobús en el que iban estaba infestado en adolecentes, que hablaban sin parar de una u otra cosa, mientras que ellos ni se miraban. La pelirosa pudo observar, que casi en la parte delantera, se distinguían una cabecita rubia del lado de la ventana y junto a él, una cabecita pelinegra con destellos azules… similares a los de Sasuke.

-Y es que…, ¿qué es lo que piensa Gai-sensei? –Continuó, sin preocuparse porque su acompañante no le prestaba la más mínima atención-. Para la fiesta anterior, también nos obligo a ir juntos… ¡¿Y qué tiene con Naruto y Hinata?! ¿Querrá emparejarlos el viejo raro ese?, creo que tendría que ir a decirle que… bueno, ellos no se gustan… quizás, él quiera ayudarme y-…

-¡Cállate Sakura! –Exclamó Sasuke, hasta la coronilla de todas las tentarías que soltaban esos hermosos labios que tenía su acompañante, le estaban partiendo la cabeza-. Concéntrate en algo y deja de molestar.

-¡Oye! –Se sorprendió, lo miró ofendida para luego soltar un puchero-. Estoy aburrida… y nada peor que me hubieran sentado junto un amargado como tú.

Sasuke bufó.

-Y a mí con una molesta, como tú.

-Baka.

-Enana.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un deje de odio brilló en sus ojos por un par de segundos, ella, odiaba completamente que la llamaran 'enana', no solo porque tenía un delicado problema de autoestima, sino, que siempre se había considerado una persona; _mediana_. Ni muy baja, ni muy alta. Y estaba bien, pero a los quince años, había notado ―gracias a todas las burlas que le hacían― que no pasaría nunca más el metro sesenta y cinco.

-Mira, Sasuke –susurró, lacónicamente. El chico observó un poco sorprendido-. Nunca, pero nunca vuelas a repetir esa barbaridad, porque la pagaras caro.

-Eres una exagerada –sentenció.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos!, ¿es qué nunca puedas evitar quedarte con la última palabra?

-Ajá.

-Arg, cómo te odio.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a un costado, enfadada. Sasuke suspiró, al parecer por fin se había calmado y le dejaría en paz. El silencio se prolongo entre ambos, mientras él estaba demasiado ocupado buscando sus auriculares dentro de su mochila, la pelirosa hacia ruido con bolsas dentro de su bolso. Inconscientemente, Sasuke se preguntó qué rayos llevaba dentro… parecía que había traído bastantes cosas.

Una vez que encontró su _iPod _concentró sus sentidos en la música de sus auriculares y cerró los ojos con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento. Si había algo que detestara mucho, eso era el ruido… y aquel autobús estaba lleno de chicos que chillaban con descaro. Lo que menos soportaba era que le hubieran puesto como compañera de asiento a Sakura, después de todo, ella era molesta y aniñada, ¿qué rayos estaría pensando Gai? A pesar de haber ignorado los comentarios de la pelirosa, él mismo se había dado cuenta de que su entrenador tenía algo entre cejas. Se negó a creer que el tipo quería emparejarlo con Sakura, y es que… ¡era imposible! Ellos eran tan diferentes, además… no le gustaba, ni un poquito. Claro que no.

Un leve movimiento en su brazo derecho lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y con lentitud abrió los ojos. Sorprendiéndose al ver a Sakura demasiada cerca, su rostro blanco mostraban una sonrisa y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus verdes ojos brillaban, ese que estaba lleno de flores e iluminado por el brillante sol. Él parpadeó, desconcertado y se quitó los audífonos de los oídos.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ella sonrió, y Sasuke debió que tragar pesado para ignorar los fuertes latidos de su pecho.

-¿Quieres un dulce?

Se obligó a bajar la mirada hasta las manos de Sakura, donde tenía sujetada una enorme bolsa con dulces de todos colores; rojos, verdes, amarillos, naranjas, rosados, violetas y muchos más. No podía encontrar las palabras que debía decir… _"¿Qué me sucede?, ¿por qué de repente no puedo dejar de mirarla?" _Intentaba buscar respuestas, pero nada… encima, el alocado corazón comenzaba a molestarlo… _"¿Por qué late tan rápido?"_ rápidamente se encontró así mismo realmente frustrado.

-Sasuke.- Llamó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación-. Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Carraspeó.

-Sí, solo… estoy cansado –sospesó-. Y no me gustan los dulces.

-¿Qué? –exclamó- ¿No te gustan? Debes estar bromeando…

-No me gustan –repitió con hastió.

-Vaya que eres raro.

-Hmph.

Sasuke se volvió a recostar y cerró los ojos, con la imagen de Sakura todavía en la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura suspiró. Definitivamente, estaba aburridísima. Todos los chicos del autobús dormían, incluso los profesores. El silencio era sepulcral y le estaba comenzando a incomodar el hecho de solo tener esas mínimas luces que no alumbraban casi nada. Era la única que estaba despierta, y aquello no le sorprendía ya que con todos los dulces que había comido le dolía un poco el estomago.

Recordó a Hinata, cuando aquella misma mañana le había advertido sobre que no comiera todos aquellos dulces de un manotazo, pues terminaría empachada. No le hiso caso, y ahí estaba. Negándose a creer que el dolor era por culpa de los caramelos, _debió haber sido el desayuno_, pensó, _las tostadas estaban algo feas_.

Observó como Sasuke dormía plácidamente, al igual de todos los que estaban en aquél autobús. Se sorprendió al verlo con más cercanía ―inclinándose al lado del pelinegro― sus rasgos suaves y delicados como los de un niño la enternecieron. Sus ojos estaban cerrado por lo que no había ningún rastro de prepotencia, o alguna mueca de suficiencia que tanto la desquiciaban.

Ahora él parecía un ángel iluminado tenuemente con la luz de la luna. Sakura estaba tan cerca que se permitió respirar su aroma… de chocolate y mentas, exquisito. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar acercarse más. Era tan lindo. Su piel parecía crema, tan sedosa a la vista que se preguntó si lo era igualmente al taco… con unas de sus finas manos, palmeó con las yemas de los dedos las mejillas del muchacho, con suavidad. Suspiró como una enamorada… eran tan suaves, como piel de bebé.

No podía pensar claramente en lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente no podía detenerse… quería ver más de él. Quería conocerlo todo. Aquel chico arrogante con problemas de bipolaridad la estaba enloqueciendo, ya no entendía sus propios sentimientos. Algo en su pecho ardía con la cercanía de Sasuke, algo le llenaba de una sensación cálida cuando él sonreía casi sin notarlo. Estaba demente. Loca.

Sus dedos delinearon los contornos de su frente con lentitud, corriéndole los cabellos de la cara. Bajó por los parpados, las pestañas oscuras le hicieron cosquillas y ella sonrió embelesada, llegó a su nariz y la delineo con suavidad, hasta llegar a sus labios. Eran suaves y atrayentes… del color de sus caramelos de fresas, rojos y tan exquisitos a la vista.

Sin notarlo, se relamió los labios.

"_¡Despierta, Sakura!, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? Es Sasuke… el idiota… el hermoso idiota con labios deliciosos y…"_ Su mente también estaba viajando a otra parte.

Se acerco hasta sentir la respiración de Sasuke contra la suya. Cerró los ojos. Kami, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿en verdad lo besaría sin que él lo notara?, ¿enserio le robaría un beso? No estaba segura de lo que hacía, simplemente estaba demasiado concentrada en las nuevas sensaciones que le asaltaban en el pecho.

Y antes de poder tener fuerzas para soportarlo, Sasuke soltó un suspiró suave… de esos que soltas cuando están en tu quinto sueño, soñando algo maravilloso. El cuerpo entero le tembló. Una corriente eléctrica le acaricio el rostro, justo en donde había chocado el aliento mentolado de Sasuke. Quería hacerlo… quería besarlo… ahora. Ya.

Abrió los ojos y se aparto de un salto, asustada ante sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido eso? No tardó en notar que el corazón continuaba retumbándole como condenado, las manos le picaban. Quería tocarlo de nuevo.

"_Ay, Kami, ¿qué me sucede?_"

Absorta en sus pensamientos, comenzó a sentir como el sueño se apoderaba de ella. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se acomodo junto a Sasuke, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro… la fragancia achocolatada del chico la envolvió como una nube. Tras unos segundos, sintió la cabeza de Sasuke caer suavemente sobre la suya y se sonrojo levemente, seguramente parecerían una pareja. Más el pensamiento no le desagrado, al contrario, sonrió levemente. Y cerrando los ojos pensó;

_Qué lindo… es estar así. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-**Nose alejen del grupo, caminen todos juntos –ordenó el profesor que tenían como guía para aquella excursión.

Los chicos se acomodaron en grupos de siete, mientras caminaban entre el bosque iluminado por el enorme sol de mediodía. Sakura estaba en el grupo con Hinata, Naruto ―cosa que casi la hizo saltar de emoción― Sasuke ―casi lloró por su mala suerte― Ino ―¿qué rayos hacia ella metida en su grupo de amigos?― Kiba y Lee. Caminaban platicando amenamente, la única que se mantenía alejada de las charlas era Sakura, que estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

Todavía le estaba dando vueltas a lo que había sucedido en el colectivo, ¿cómo es que había deseado besar a Sasuke? ¡A Sasuke! No lograba comprenderlo, bueno… era cierto que el chico estaba como quería, era un adonis y era casi imposible no desear besar esa boca roja y fina que destilan seducción. Pero detrás de todo eso, ¡estaba hablando del odioso irritante chico que arruinaba su vida! Y lo más importante, amaba a Naruto. Eso era lo extraño, ¿cómo es que amando a Naruto deseaba besar a Sasuke?

"_Debe ser la adolescencia. Sí, eso es_" pensó, "_simplemente son las hormonas_." Continuó maldiciendo a sus alocadas hormonas, las cuales mostraban gran necesidad de besar a cierto pelinegro que…, se desconectó de sus pensamientos al repasar con la vista y no encontrar a Sasuke platicando ―más bien discutiendo― con Naruto.

Aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a Kiba y Lee que hablaban entretenidamente. Unos pasos más adelante caminaban Hinata y Naruto, en un silencio cómodo que no la preocupo para nada…, lo que más le estaba molestando era no encontrar a Sasuke, su cerebro tardó solo tres segundos en conectar ideas. Ino tampoco estaba. Ellos estaban, muy posiblemente, juntos. Algo dentro de ella se removió inquieto, pero se negó a creer que pudieran ser celos. No podían ser celos.

-Chicos –llamó a Naruto y Hinata una vez que los alcanzó-. ¿Por qué están tan separado el grupo? Estaba despistada y no me di cuenta.

Intentó mostrarse indiferente, para que no notaran lo verdadera razón que la mantenía apretando los puños con fuerza.

-No lo sé –admitió el rubio, pasando desapercibido el deje de ansiedad en la voz de su mejor amiga-. Sólo nos separamos, dattebayo.

Se mordisqueó el labio con ansiedad, pero no pudo detener las palabras que se le escaparon.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Se sonrojó. Primero, porque su voz se escucho demandante y en cierto modo parecía celar al chico. Segundo, porque Hinata lo había notado, y la miraba con un peculiar brillo en los ojos blancos como la luna. Aún así, se negó a decir algo más, la pregunta había sido directa y sin vuelta, por lo que esperaba una respuesta igual.

-Pues… -Naruto comenzó, indiferente a lo que decían los ojos de las chicas-. Creo que el teme se fue más adelante, Ino le siguió. Hablaban muy animadamente, no sé porque, pero algo me dice que se gustan.

-¡Claro que no!

De acuerdo, la había cagado. Y eso le digieron los ojos de Hinata cuando negó levemente con la cabeza y suspirando imperceptiblemente. Mientras que Naruto permanecía parado como estatua, había detenido el paso y sus ojos se concentraron en su amiga pelirosa.

-Sakura-chan… -titubeó Naruto en voz baja-. No será que… ¿te gusta Sasuke?

El silencio se expandió.

-Qué, eh… eh… -tartamudeó, luego, una carcajada histérica escapó de sus labios y la siguieron muchos más-. No creerán que… -rió- me puede gustar… -más risas nerviosas- el idiota.

-Esto… Sakura, deja de reír –pidió colorada su amiga-, me asustas. Un poco.

Pero ella no la escuchaba.

-Creo que iré más adelante, ¿de acuerdo? –Comentó entre risas, intentando respirar con regularidad-. Que me gusta Sasuke… que estupidez… jajajaja.

Y Sakura se alejó todavía riendo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No tengo idea –admitió Hinata, desconcertada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No lo podía creer. _"¿Gustarme Sasuke? Por Kami, cuando vuelva le daré un buen golpe en la cabeza a Naruto, mira que decir tremenda estupidez."_ Masculló alguna que otra cosa bajo su aliento, esquivando las ramas espinosas con las que se topaba. _"De haber enloquecido… ¿qué clase de idiota cree que soy? Grrrrr… simplemente, ¡qué estupidez!"_ Sin saber por qué, sentía fuertes ganas de patear algo.

Y una de las fuertes razones ―la única sinceramente, pero ni muerta lo admitiría― era que el estúpido de Sasuke no aparecía. ¡Qué demonios estarían haciendo! No se preocupaba mucho, después de todo recién se conocían, sin embargo, la primera vez que se habían visto habían congeniado muy bien.

-Más le vale no hacer nada… -murmuró, con los ojos ardiendo en llamas-. Si no se las verá conmigo, ese idiota…

Dio una fuerte patada a un árbol lleno de hojas y raíces, causando que se enredara su pie y por consecuencia, perdiera el equilibrio. Quedo desparramada en el suelo, con la respiración alterada y un fuerte ardor en el pie, seguramente por las espinas que le habían cortado.

-¡Maldición!

Se sentó en el suelo y observó sus lastimados pies, donde las sandalias blancas que había escogido no la habían salvado nada de las cortaduras por las espinas. La planta que las causo era una mosqueta, quiso escupirla y gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo hiso. En logar de eso, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Tenía miedo. Puede que fuera despistada y algo fuera de lo común, se comportaba como una niñita y era exagerada. Sin embargo, la idea de que Sasuke se encontrara a solas con Ino, la desquiciaba, sentía fuertes deseos de encontrarlos y luego gritarle al pelinegro, para que volviera a concentrarse en sus peleas y no mirara a la rubia esplendida que era Ino. Era egoísta, y eso le sorprendía ya que nunca se había comportado así.

Apretó los puños y se percató de que sus ojos estaban largando lágrimas, se las secó con rapidez, asustada. Pero seguían cayendo, y no las podía detener. Además, ese molesto dolor que sentía en el pecho la aterraba, era como un pozo oscuro dentro de ella… "_tranquilízate_" se dijo "_exageras, estás haciendo un huracán en un solo vaso de agua_."

_No podía_. Gritó de exasperación, cansada. Los sentimientos desconocidos se comenzaron a arrebolar como locos, la estaban desquiciando y no entendía _qué _era. _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_, eso era, _una completa estúpida_.

-¿Sakura?

El corazón se le detuvo por milisegundos, y comenzó a latir nuevamente con más rapidez, llenándole el cuerpo de una sensación cálida, hermosa. Se quitó las manos de los ojos, y cuando elevó la vista los flequillos rosados todavía caían sobre su frente con pesimismo, deseó que sus ojos no mostraran las lágrimas que se esforzaban por escapar.

-Sasuke… -murmuró y no estuvo segura de que la escuchara.

Él se acercaba con su paso tranquilo de siempre, y esa mirada prepotente en sus ojos que lo diferenciaban del resto. Para bien o para mal. Su cabello brillaba en los sectores en que la luz que se filtraba de los arboles daba con ellos, que a pesar de todo, seguían tan descuidados y hermosos como siempre.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

La voz soprano que escuchó después la congeló, era Ino, que aprecia por la espalda de Sasuke con la mirada azul fija en ella, mostrando un brillo de preocupación. Y deseó que aquella hermosa chica fuera una loca desquiciada que deseaba hacer el mal a todos, y así poder odiarla. Pero mostraba aquella sinceridad y dulzura que no pudo hacer nada.

Se limitó a bajar la mirada y aspirar con fuerza. Deseando que su voz no le fallara.

-Estoy… bien –asintió, parándose con lentitud e ignorando el ardor en sus pies-. No los había visto, ¿dónde estaban?

Más bien, quiso preguntar el _qué hacían_, pero no pudo.

-Hmph. Tienes el pie lastimado –señaló Sasuke, acercándose para poder ver mejor la herida, pero ella se apartó casi de un salto, al mismo tiempo en que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más rapidez.

-No… no es nada –contestó, mirando fijamente el suelo-. Caí por descuidada sobre las espinas, pero no es nada –repitió.

-Hn. Eres una idiota, mira que traer esas sandalias para caminar en medio de un bosque lleno de espinas. Que niña más tonta –Sasuke refutó y ella se enrojeció.

-¡Oye idiota! No tenía idea… no es como si acostumbrara a andar por bosques, después de todo… nunca he estado en uno. –Se detuvo al ver que estaba dando más información de la estrictamente necesaria-. Y no te metas, ¡baka!

No pudo evitar sonreír, no es que le agradara estar peleándose siempre con Sasuke… pero prefería eso a estar mirando como él junto con Ino se hablaban de la forma más "decente" en la que el idiota podría tratar a una mujer.

-Entonces… -Ino intervino-. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-¿Eh?

-El resto del grupo, ¿dónde está? –Repitió esta vez Sasuke.

-Pues… yo, no lo sé. Atrás de nosotros, seguramente…

Sasuke rodó los ojos e Ino explicó.

-Nosotros nos hemos desviado del camino –se señaló junto con Sasuke-. Por lo que no teníamos idea de dónde estaban, por eso cuando te encontramos, creí que tú nos estabas buscando y nos llevarías junto al resto.

-Pues… -las mejillas de Sakura estaban rojas, y el Uchiha la contempló fijamente-. No… no me había dado cuenta de que me había desviado, sinceramente, creí que estaban detrás de mí. En fin, yo… no sabía que estaba perdida.

Ino la miro con incredulidad, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? La rubia comenzó a preguntarse seriamente sobre la salud mental de aquella chica. Sasuke suspiró.

-Lo repito; eres la niña más tonta que he conocido en mi vida –le dijo, seco.

Sakura enrojeció.

-¡No soy una niña!

El Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de sus labios, que se movieron casi involuntariamente, mientras observaba como Sakura refunfuñaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un rubor endemoniadamente divino. _Es una tonta_, volvió a pesar él, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

-x-

**Continuará.**

-x-

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Agradezco mucho que hayan comentado y es bueno que les vaya gustando la historia, quizás algunas actitudes de los personajes no les gustan... pero bueno, son adolescentes ¿no es así? ¡Gracias también a los que comentan en anónimo! No sé cómo responder a sus reviews :s Bueno, como me gusta decirles _gracias por leer y hasta el domingo próximo._**

_No olviden comentar :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**********© Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

**Agridulce**

Capítulo 7.

¡Oh, por dios! ¡No me puede gustar el idiota!

-x-

Ino era una persona realmente inteligente. _Muy_ inteligente. Por lo que en el fondo de su cerebro, en una parte muy bien escondida, se sentía levemente intimidada por Sakura. Pero sólo un poco, después de todo, Ino también sabía que era una mujer hermosa, a diferencia de aquella infantil pelirosa que trae sandalias y shorts para caminar en el medio del bosque. _Qué idiota_, pensó sonriendo en sus adentros.

Un leve quejido la quitó de sus pensamientos, se retiro el flequillo de la frente y observó a Sakura, que permanecía enredada entre unas matas. Rodó los ojos, llevaban solo quince minutos caminando y aquella chiquilina había mostrado su torpeza en todo el camino, resbalándose en piedras con moho, golpeándose con los troncos, gritando cuando le caía un bichito en el hombro, incluso imaginaba que alguien les estaba persiguiendo.

A su lado, Sasuke bufó, caminando a donde estaba la chica y desenredándola de los matorrales, escuchó como la reprendía y la llamaba "tonta" mientras que ella contestaba toda alterada y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ino apretó los puños, fulminando con la mirada aquella descarada Haruno que le robaba con facilidad la atención del pelinegro, como si él ni siquiera notara que estaba a su lado, observándolo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta aquella chica? Había compartido con ella no más de quince minutos, aún así, comenzaba a detestarla con rapidez. ¡Y es que aquella niña era una estúpida! Parecía hacer todo aquello a propósito para atraer la atención de Sasuke, y eso no estaba haciendo más que ponerla de mal humor.

-Eres una tonta, ¡camina detrás de nosotros! –Sasuke se mostraba visiblemente molesto.

-¡Cállate! –Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos, aún sin levantarse del suelo, con el pelinegro a su lado-. Vayan, caminen más adelante… por favor.

Sakura se sentía avergonzada, quería esconderse del mundo entero. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, negando a que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos… _tonta, tonta, tonta._ Ni siquiera podía caminar sin hacer que ellos dos se detuvieran por su culpa, ¡ni siquiera podía estar a su altura!, ¡era una carga!, "_una molestia_." Era irónico, Sasuke siempre le decía eso… era verdad.

Una mano la elevó con rapidez, estabilizándola en el suelo como a una pluma. Con los ojos grandes como platos, observó el rostro fastidiado de Sasuke, que miraba a un costado en una pose tranquila. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron y tartamudeó como un bebé.

-¿Que… q-qué h-ha-ces?

-Sigue mi paso y no me estorbes. –Bufó.

Ella, sinceramente, no entendió. En repuesta él solo la tomo de la mano y la arrastro para continuar caminando, sin girarse a verla ni una sola vez. Sakura sintió el corazón saltarle como condenado, sus piernas se hicieron gelatina y anduvieron casi por inercia… "_tranquilízate… tranquilízate_" ¡Maldito Sasuke! ¿¡Por qué se comportaba de esa forma tan ―desinteresadamente― amable!? ¿Quería volverla loca acaso? Así nunca lograría sacarse ese sentimiento extraño que ahora se le expandía con más fuerza.

-Gracias… -susurró.

Sasuke la ignoró y camino sin mirar atrás. No estaba seguro de por qué la había ayudado, ni tampoco qué significaba esa punzada de dolor que lo atravesó en cuanto la vio tan frágil en el suelo, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro. No pensó, y estaba decidido a no hacerlo, ya que si no terminaría loco. Sin embargo, se sentía _bien _saber que la tenia de la mano, esa mano tibia y pequeña, suave como el terciopelo… sabía que ahora no se golpearía, y le expandía una sensación de posesión sobre ella que le agradaba.

Ino reprimió un grito de furia. ¡Esa maldita niña!, lo había envuelto con sus estupideces hasta que termino caminando junto a él de la mano, ¿cómo se atrevía? Deseó poder golpearla sin que Sasuke lo notara, pero algo en ella le decía que no era muy buena idea. Sobre todo con el pelinegro cuidando tan protectoramente de aquella mañosa niña.

Cuando Sasuke la elevó, tomándola suavemente por la cintura, para que la muy torpe no callera en un pozo, supo que para ganarse a Sasuke no estaba arriesgando solo su orgullo ―ya herido por una niñata― sino que también… _su corazón_. Y aquello, no era algo que le agradara mucho que digamos, mucho menos cuando eso daba una chance para _enamorarse_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde están Sakura, Ino y Sasuke?

Naruto se mostraba alterado, sumamente alterado, Hinata no estaba muy lejos de aquella reacción tampoco. Mucho menos al saber que el rubio se encontraba así por la pelirosa, ¿cómo podía ser que la hubiesen perdido de vista tan rápido? Simplemente desapareció tras unas ramas y no se percataron de aquello después de unos veinte minutos.

Kiba y Lee que venían más atrás no tenían idea de lo que el rubio les preguntaba, se limitaban a subirse de hombros extrañados ante la conducta de los chicos, pero al decirles que se habían perdido aquellos tres, también se asustaron. Y es que no solo tenían riesgos los perdidos, sino que los profesores los matarían porque había explicado muy bien que no tenían permitido separarse del grupo.

-Nos mataran.- Aseguró Kiba, llevándose las manos a sus despeinados cabellos.

-¡No importan los profesores! –Naruto estaba histérico-. ¡Sakura-chan está sola!, ¡ni siquiera sabemos si se encontró con Ino y el teme!

-Tranquilízate Naruto-kun… -murmuró Hinata.

-Oh-Oh.

Se irguieron un poco para observar a Lee, que parecía estar más pálido de lo normal, y permanecía observando fijamente hacia adelante. Siguieron su línea de visión y casi se caen de espaldas al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Sucedió algo sanguijuelas?

Temblaron. Si algo tenían claro, es que la primera maestra de la que se podría haber enterado, Anko era la peor. Era seguro… estaban muertos.

-¿Dónde están los demás de su grupo?

_Bien…_ muertos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura tembló de frío. Estaba oscureciendo bastante, y el viento comenzaba a soplar con un poco más de fuerza… se arrepintió enseguida de haber escogido un short ―casi por décima vez en la noche― y frunciendo el seño se obligó a no mostrarse débil. Después de todo, ya había estropeado mucho aquel día con sus estupideces, asique, prefería no seguir asiéndolo.

Ino estaba preocupada, después de todo habían pasado ya suficiente tiempo y no encontraban a los demás, ¿cómo era posible que se hubieran perdido tanto? El viento sopló más fuerte y para ninguno pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Sakura temblaba como una hoja, aún así ella fingió que no pasaba nada y apuro el paso, aferrada a la mano del pelinegro.

-En cuanto encontremos a los profesores –comentó Ino, ignorando como sus dientes castañeaban con fuerza-. Nos mataran, debemos rezar porque no nos regresen de nuevo.

-E-espero q-que no… -tartamudeó Sakura, con los labios cambiando a una tonalidad blanquecinos. Sasuke pudo notar que ella no quería mostrarse débil, "_tonta"_.- Q-quiero ir al parque d-de… diversiones.

-¿Parque de diversiones? –Repitió Sasuke.

-Sip. –La seguridad con la que hablaba, parecía luchar contra el rostro pálido por el frío-. Los profesores prometieron llevarnos a un parque de diversiones de la ciudad, solo si nos portábamos bien.

-Dudo que nos lleven entonces.

-¡No seas negativo! –Le regañó la pelirosa, empujándolo para que caminara más deprisa y que de esa manera no se percatara de los temblores de su cuerpo.

Sasuke suspiró y se quito la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, se la extendió a Sakura que lo observo con los ojos verdes bien grandes. Y quiso pegarle otra vez, molesta consigo misma porque su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que era posible que se escuchara a través del viento, _¡deja de mirarlo!_ Se reprendió mentalmente al ver la cara malhumorada de Sasuke_, ¡es que se veía tan lindo enojado!,_ parecía un gatito.

-Gracias…

Con lentitud se apretujo contra la campera y sin previo aviso, el aroma de Sasuke inundó todos sus sentidos logrando que su corazón se alterara con más fuerza. Bajo la mirada asustada, ¡era imposible que le gustara el idiota! ¡Por dios, estábamos hablando de Sasuke! Apretó los puños presionando las mangas de su campera, la cabeza le daba vueltas y ya no sabía que pensar realmente.

-¡Una cueva! –Señaló Ino, donde en la oscuridad del bosque que cada vez se espesaba más a duras penas dejaba vislumbrar un orificio entre las enredadas plantas-. Vamos ahí.

-¡N-no! –Sasuke miró con irritación a la pelirosa-. Es… es decir, y-yo… debemos buscar a los profes… no podrán encontrarnos allí.

-Sakura –la voz de Sasuke sonaba cansada-. No podemos seguir caminando porque con la oscuridad no veremos nada y lo más probable es que alguna torpe (es decir, tú) caiga en algún pozo o algo así.

-I-idiota –masculló molesta.

Los tres caminaron a la cueva, y se instalaron en la esquina. Sasuke le soltó la mano a la pelirosa para busca ramas para encender una fogata, junto con Ino, mientras tanto Sakura los observó con un pequeño tirón de celos. Se incorporó y caminó a fuera a buscar ramas, ¡ella también podía hacer las cosas! Bufó, la trataban como a una niña chiquita y ella podía hacer cosas tan fáciles como recoger ramas de los pisos… que se movían… y eran tan suaves… y…

-¡AHHH!

Ino y Sasuke se acercaron con rapidez.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? –Escupió el pelinegro.

-¡Un bicho! ¡Un bicho gigante se me colgó de la mano! –Gimió, retrocediendo a saltos-. ¡Era asqueroso! ¡Como… como una mosca gigante! ¡Y sus ojos, DIOS, sus ojos… eran horribles!

-Tranquila Sakura. –Ino fingió ternura, como si le hablara a un infante-. Es solo un sapo.

-Qué tonta.

Sakura enrojeció de la vergüenza, ¡era una estúpida! ¡Encima la cínica de Ino se atrevía a hablarle como si se tratara de una pequeñita! Quiso gritar y pegarle a Sasuke en la cabeza, porque no la entendía, ¡porque NO la entendía! Ese idiota creía que solo se preocupaba por su cabeza y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que quería asesinar a cierta rubia metiche.

Apretando los puños entró dentro de la cueva trastabillando con las raíces que había en el suelo, se sentó en una esquina enfurruñada. Tras unos minutos, escuchando como Ino y Sasuke hablaban bajito intentando encender una fogata, Sakura se hundió en su lugar, enterrando la cabeza en sus rodillas y encorvando la espalda. Estúpido Sasuke, siempre era toda su culpa, siempre arruinaba todo el idiota inmaduro de Sasuke.

_¿Y qué se supone que hiso Sasuke? _Le dijo una vocecita traidora en su mente, y a pesar de que sentía mucha cólera… debió aceptar que no era culpa de Sasuke haber nacido tan idiota. _¡No, no, no! _Pensó, _él no tiene la culpa de mis sentimientos. _¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué sentimientos? Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y apretó los labios con fuerza.

_¡Oh, por dios! ¡No me puede gustar el idiota!_

-¡Sakura!

Sobresaltada alzó la cabeza para observar como Sasuke se acercaba hasta donde estaba y la miraba con molestia.

-Ya está la fogata, y si no quieres morir congelada deberías acercarte.

-A-ajá.

Sentados alrededor de la fogata, Sakura se atrevió a pensar en lo que le sucedía. Cerró los ojos con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y pensó en lo ocurrido con sus sentimientos revolucionados… se imagino la cara de los dos chicos que más la tenían loca ―los únicos, a decir verdad―. Por un lado, la cabeza de Sasuke aprecio, con esa mirada prepotente que siempre decía: "_mírame-soy-sexy-por-naturaleza_" y esa sonrisa arrogante que te sentías una hormiga con solo mirarlo. Luego, el rostro de Naruto apareció, con sus largos cabellos rubios despeinados, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban como estrellas y esa sonrisa gigante llena de cariño y amor.

No le fue difícil distinguir que Naruto la llenaba de una tranquilidad, dulzura y se sentía _bien_. En cambio, con Sasuke sentía fuego, era como si con solo tocar su piel el cuerpo se le llenara de llamas. Y eso daba _miedo_. Mucho miedo. Era una sensación desconocida que definitivamente, no se atrevía a ver de qué se trataba.

El silencio se expandía por la cueva, lo único que se echaba eran las leves chispas que echaba el fuego. Elevó la mirada para concentrarse en la llamas, y por instantes se perdió observando el rojo y naranja cambiándose de colores… hasta que su estomago rugió. Se sonrojó con fuerza cuando sintió dos pares de ojos fijos en ella.

-Tengo hambre –musitó finalmente sin mirar hacia delante.

-Eso es porque comes porquerías en vez de alimentarte bien –sentenció Sasuke.

-¡Mis caramelos no son porquerías!

-Sí que lo son.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan extraño (amargado) como para que no te gusten mis dulces –murmuró en voz baja.

-Hmph.

-¡AHH! –Chilló Sakura, cuando recordó algo, saltando de su lugar. Sasuke la miró con mala cara mientras que la rubia pegaba un salto espantada-. Tengo dulces, ¡me quedaron del viaje! Lo había olvidado.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –Gruñó el Uchiha.

-¿El qué? –Ella estaba demasiado ocupada rebuscando en los bolsillos de su short como para mirarle a la cara.

-Gritar como una loca.

-Lo siento –dijo ella, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa-. Pero no me dicen Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, mientras que el rostro del pelinegro se encrespaba de la furia. La pelirosa encontró sus caramelos y de una mordida se comió unos tres, le lanzo unos poco a Yamanaka (aunque, sinceramente, preferiría que muriera de hambre). Le quedaron unos poco al cabo de dos minutos, los observó y luego se giro a Sasuke, que seguía enojado.

-Toma –ofreció, extendiendo los caramelos blandos de todos colores.

-No quiero.

-Anda, tienes que comer.

-Que no.

-¡Por todos los cielos Uchiha! –gimió exasperada-. ¡Come el maldito caramelo!

-No.

Bufó por lo bajo, sabiendo que no lo convencería con nada que hiciera, después de todo era más terco que una mula. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron cuando una idea llego a su mente, sonrió maléficamente y se acerco de a poco al chico que mascullaba quién-sabe-qué por lo bajo, sin siquiera dudarlo, le dio un gran pisotón en el pie, obteniendo como resultado una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor. Cuando los labios del pelinegro se abrieron, metió con rapidez los caramelos y casi hace que se atragante. Sasuke estaba colorado y se tragó los dulces sin masticar siquiera. En cuanto se calmó, la pelirosa retrocedió con una sonrisa inocente, los ojos de él ardían en cólera.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, LOCA!

-Tra-tranquilo Sasuke… -tartamudeó, haciendo ademan con las manos para que no se le acercara-. Lo hice… p-por tu bien… más tarde me lo agradecerás, y-a veras.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! –Rugió-. ¡Loca! ¡Querías matarme!

-Claro… q-que n-no… -_Kami, estoy muerta_.

Cuando Sasuke se le acercaba decidido a colgarla de los pelos en las ramas de afuera, Ino se vio en obligación de intervenir, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen con los ojos abiertos como un plato.

-Tranquilícense –pidió con voz suave pero bien firme-. Estamos perdidos en medio del bosque, y realmente lo último que deberíamos hacer es pelear.

Sakura asintió convencida, aunque lo único que quería es que Sasuke no la mirara como si quisiera matarla. Después de todo, ella solo intentaba que no muriera de hambre ¡Sasuke era un idiota! Ni siquiera veía que se estaba preocupando… "_¡momento!_", se dijo, "_yo no me preocupo. Claro que no, incluso… sería mejor que muriera de hambre. Baka._"

-Hmph.

Él se sentó de nuevo, ignorándola mordazmente.

-Qué aburrido –dijo Sakura, después de unos veinte minutos en silencio. Ino la miro con cansancio y el pelinegro solo la ignoró-. Juguemos a algo.- Propuso.

-Esto no puede ser posible. –Masculló Sasuke bajo su aliento.

Cuando el pelinegro ya no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza de autocontrol como para escuchar alguno de sus estúpidos comentarios, el ruido que procedió desde fuera de la cueva le llamó la atención, al igual que a sus compañeras que se miraron sorprendidas. El Uchiha no estaba seguro, pero creyó que se trataba de la voz de una persona… muchas personas en realidad, se levantó de su lugar y se acomodó la capucha de la campera.

-¿Qué haces?

Sakura sonó asustada y la mirada que le enviaba Ino mostraba los mismos sentimientos.

-Iré a ver de qué se trata. –Contestó con simpleza y aguardó al inevitable grito de la pelirosa.

-¿QUÉ? –Suspiró negando con la cabeza, la conocía demasiado. Sakura movía las manos con extraños ademanes de preocupación-. ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedes salir con está oscuridad! ¡Puede haber cualquier cosa ahí afuera! –Tembló con exageración antes de continuar-; ¿Qué harás si te encuentras con un puma? No tendrá piedad te lo aseguro, te comerá de un mordisco. Y yo, personalmente, no estaré para juntar tus restos, si es que quedan.

-Sakura –masculló con cansancio el chico, rodando los ojos-. Aquí no hay pumas, ¿crees que los profesores nos trajeran a un bosque salvaje para que los osos y tigres nos coman? No seas exagerada. Y hazle un favor al mundo; cierra tu boquita por sólo media hora.

-¡BIEN! –Exclamó ella, enfurecida-. Vete si quieres, pero cuando te encuentres con algún depredador pensaras; "rayos, debí haberle creído a la hermosa de Sakura. Ahora esta bestia me comerá y no podre hacer nada. Lo siento tanto Sakura."

Sasuke gruñó.

-Primero que nada, ningún depredador me comerá. Segundo; no eres nada hermosa. Y tercero; lo último que haría sería pedirte disculpas, loca.

-Está bien señor tengo-el-ego-por-los-cielos, ándate y sé la cena de los tigres.

-Eres imposible. –Bufó, soltando el aire que tenia acumulado Sasuke se giró para mirar seriamente a Ino, que permanecía en silencio-. Ino, cuida que está loca no quiera incendiar la cueva o comer plantas venenosas hasta que regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

-Descuida, tengo todo arreglado. –Sonrió enormemente.

_Estúpida rubia oxigenada_, pensó la Haruno, mirando con irritación las llamas del fuego que se consumían la leña que habían conseguidos. Tras unos minutos escuchó los pasos del pelinegro desaparecer en el silencio y quietud de la noche y supo que estaba sola con aquella chica roba no-novios. Se preguntó si con quemarle todo el pelo sedoso con las brasa del fuego se ligaría una buena reprimenda… terminó decidiendo que sí sería así, asique alejo aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Yamanaka especulaba con frialdad cada uno de los movimientos que Sakura había hecho desde que los encontró en medio del bosque. En todo momento se había comportado como realmente era (una tonta niñata con alma de bebé y ojos de niñita) mientras que ella se había mostrado seria, responsable y madura. Estaba completamente segura que ese era el tipo de chica que le gustaba al Uchiha, serias y maduras, como había intentado mostrarse desde que lo conoció, siendo que ella realmente era así.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, en aquel viaje había notado que Sakura, con todos sus berrinches de niña pequeña y el insoportable comportamiento que sin duda sacaba canas a cualquiera que los presenciara, opacaba con facilidad la figura de mujer que Ino se había estado plasmando frente al Uchiha. Con la caminata que se habían mandado en aquella tarde, Ino no había logrado llamar ni siquiera un cuarto de la atención que Sakura presentaba para con Sasuke. Era como si en el momento en que los cabellos rosados y los ojos verdes de Sakura entraban en el campo de visión del pelinegro, este mismo olvidaba su presencia y encontraba demasiado interesante el comportamiento de la Haruno.

Por eso ahora, sus planes daban un brusco giro. Puede que entendiera que la pelirosa lo conocía desde un poco antes de tiempo que ella, ¡pero era demasiado fuerte los lazos que ellos mismos estaban formando! Era como si estuvieran conectados por un hilo invisible que los llevaba siempre juntos.

Aún así, Ino Yamanaka era demasiado orgullosa como para bajar la bandera ahora. Que había conocido un poco más a fondo la increíble personalidad de Sasuke, que no muchas tenían la suerte de conocer. Ahora se sentía demasiado hundida en aquel juego para retroceder, y no le importaba usar cualquier arma para enfrentarse a lo que se opusiera. Ni siquiera si eso amenazaba con enamorarse, y quizás, muy posiblemente, dañar el corazoncito de cierta persona aniñada.

Y es que, Ino había notado un punto demasiado débil en la niñata, y eso era, precisamente, la ingenuidad. Sakura era demasiado crédula e insegura de sí misma, lo que le daba a Ino unos fuertes puntos a su favor.

-Oye, -le llamó, con fingida inocencia que Sakura no notó-, hace mucho tiempo he querido preguntarte algo, Sakura.

-¿Ah sí? –Ella se mostró sorprendida y muy curiosa. Yamanaka sonrió por sus adentros, comenzaba el juego.

A ver quién se quemaba primero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Deben estar por aquí cerca, -comentó Gai-sensei, mientras que con una gran linterna iluminaba el camino-. Según dijeron los chicos, los perdieron en esta parte del bosque, asique dudo que se hayan alejado demasiado.

Anko, que iba a su lado mascullando maldiciones por los alumnos descuidados que no prestaban atención por dónde caminaban, apartó una rama que casi le pega en la cara. En sus manos también llevaba una linterna con una lamparita bien potente, ya que junto al otro profesor iluminaban un montón.

-Malditas sanguijuelas, -masculló con bronca en cuando casi cae con una de las ramas que había en el suelo-. Ya verán cuando los encuentre, no quedaran inmunes. Algún castigo les daré, de eso estoy segura.

-No lo dudo, Anko-san –aseguró con una suave sonrisa Shizune, apartando el cabello castaño claro detrás de sus hombros-. Pero ahora lo más importante es encontrarlo, y que estén a salvo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo están, dattebayo! –Exclamó Naruto, a solo dos pisadas por detrás de ellos, caminaba enérgicamente y con los puños apretados-. Sakura-chan está allí, ella es muy fuerte y algo como esto no la espantara.

Anko bufó con indagación.

-Todavía no puedo creer que este niño haya venido con nosotros. –Masculló-. De ser por mí lo tendría encerrado en alguna habitación atado en la cama y sin permitirle comer ramen.

-Tranquila Anko –pidió Kakashi, recién entonces entablando una conversación ya que había estado demasiado ocupado observando a los alrededores. –Lo importante es que encontremos a esos chicos, dudo que tengan algo para comer…

-Se-seguramente Sakura-chan… t-tiene dulce, e-ella suele guardar por casos 'extremadamente importantes'… como no encontrar una dulcería abierta. –Agregó Hinata, haciendo que los profesores le miraran con una gotita en la sien.

-Es cierto –aseguró Naruto, aportando una ayudita a la pelinegra que parecía a punto de enterrar la cabeza dentro de un pozo-, Sakura suele hacer cosas así.

Aunque haya sido indirectamente, y casi por lastima, Hinata sintió un pequeño calorcito que estalló en su pecho al notar que Naruto le había _defendido_. A _ella_. Su pequeña felicidad duró poco, ya que una enorme sensación de preocupación se instalo en su pecho, ¿dónde estaban Sakura y Sasuke?, ¿por qué no aparecían? Estaba muy oscuro y conociendo el temor que su amiga sentía a la oscuridad, la sensación de preocupación se intensificó.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡INO! ¡SASUKE! –Gritaba Naruto, a la oscuridad del espeso bosque-. ¡SASUKE! ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

-Guarda silencio Naruto –ordenó Kakashi seriamente, mirando con fijeza el camino que iluminaban-. ¿Oyes eso?

Todos, permanecieron inmóviles agudizando el oído para poder escuchar lo que el profesor se refería, luego de unos segundos, se escucho unos leves sonidos… como pisadas de ramas y pasos suave y acompasados. Hinata tembló de miedo, y se aferro instintivamente al brazo de Naruto, que permanecía concentrado en el sonido.

En cuestión de segundos, todos se observaron, como preguntándose de que se trataba, hasta que entre los árboles y ramas se apareció un cuerpo poco iluminado por la luz. El Uzumaki fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Teme?

Un resoplido inundó el silencioso ambiente y el rostro de Sasuke se iluminó con las luces.

-Te he dicho que no me digas teme, dobe.

Y el alivio fue compartido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿De qué se trata Yamanaka?

Sakura habló con cautela, observándola con seriedad, pero en sus ojos verdes una chispa de curiosidad infantil brillaba con notoriedad. No estaba segura de qué traía bajo la manga aquella arpía con cabello rubio, pero estaba sintiendo una curiosidad enorme de que le contara sus preocupación… es que no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía quedarse con alguna duda, siempre quería el _porqué_.

-Bueno… pues… -dudó y sus ojos azules bajaron a la fogata y, para sorpresa de la Haruno, sus mejillas se mostraron levemente sonrojadas-, mhm… no estoy segura… de preguntarte, la verdad.

-Adelante. –Sakura bajo la guardia, y le habló suavemente-, no diré nada asique puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-Okey, -susurró-, siempre he querido preguntarte si… bueno, si tú y Sasuke, son… ya sabes –carraspeó con vergüenza-, son novios o algo.

-Ah… -la boca de la pelirosa se mantuvo unos segundos abierta, sin saber qué decir. El corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y se aferro a la campera de Sasuke, fingiendo que tenía frío… cuando lo que realmente sentía era miedo e incertidumbre-. No… de hecho, no. Nosotros… nosotros ni siquiera somos amigos.

La realidad le golpeó fuerte cuando, hablando sobre eso, notó que era la verdad, ellos ni siquiera eran amigos. Y que ella se sintiera extrañamente atraída al Uchiha no mejoraba la perspectiva que tenia de las cosas… simplemente las empeoraba.

-Lo cierto es Sakura, -comenzó Yamanaka, con las palabras saliendo a borbotones de su boca rosada y bien proporcionada-, que Sasuke me ha gustado desde que lo vi por primera vez –el recuerdo en el partido de fútbol acudió a la cabeza de Sakura-. Me parce un chico interesante y diferente a todos los que he conocido antes -_¿por qué me cuenta esto a mi?_ Se preguntó con el corazón apresurado-, su forma de ser me atrae… es como si estuviera destinado a mí. Pero, no estoy segura de estar haciendo lo correcto en seguir su juego de miradas y coqueteos -_¿miradas y coqueteo? ¿Sasuke coquetea con Ino? _-. Quizás es una mala elección…

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Sakura con voz estrangulada, y sin que lo notara Ino sonrió.

-Siempre creí que te gustaba a ti. –Le dijo, observándola con fijeza y la Haruno se sonrojo hasta la coronilla-, lo digo porque te comportas de una forma muy peculiar con él. Es decir, lo tratas como a ninguna otra persona en el internado -_¿en verdad soy tan obvia? ¡Oh por Dios! Qué mal…_-. Pero entonces me comentaron que has estado mhm… algo así como… enamorada platónicamente de Uzumaki Naruto, ¿me equivoco? –No le dio tiempo a responder ya que continuó hablando-. Es por eso que he querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo, me intriga saber tu respuesta, ya que de eso consta que pueda dar un paso más a lo que Sasuke propone tan indirectamente –mintió descaradamente-, así que, ¿a quién amas realmente Sakura? ¿A Naruto ó a Sasuke?

Sakura tembló.

-Yo… yo…

El ruido de unos murmullos y unas pisadas rápidas fue lo único que alertaron a las dos muchachas de que se acercaba alguien a ellas. Ino se levantó para ir a inspeccionar, mientras que Sakura permanecía todavía demasiada metida en sus pensamientos y con el corazón desbocado, realmente, no estaba segura de lo qué sentía… necesitaba descansar y dejar que su cerebro recibiera toda la información.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Enseguida se vio envuelta en un par de grandes brazos que la elevaron por los aires, y cuando el cabello rubio le hiso cosquillas en la nariz solo pudo reír con alegría. Enredó sus finos brazos en el cuello de su amigo y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos verdes vagaron por la entrada buscando un par de ojos demasiado conocidos.

En cuanto su mirada chocó contra los ojos negros de Sasuke, que ardían en llamas, su cuerpo entero se estremeció y se aferró con más fuerza a Naruto.

_Dios mío, ¿qué me está pasando?_

.

.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo :) no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que estoy llegando al final de mi abastecimiento de caps, ahora tendré que escribir los ssiguientes sobre la marcha, así que requeriré de su insistencia.. además, ¡tengo pensado otro fic! Mucho más maduro que éste, cuando finalice Agridulce, quizás me anime a subirlo. Bueno, agradezco los reviews y espero que continúen dejándome sus comentarios. Sin más, gracias por leer y hasta el próximo domingo. **


End file.
